Animal Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Adam Copeland is a successful Vet in an unhappy relationship, John Cena works alongside Adam he is also in a bad relationship. What happens when the relationships end, will they find love with one another or keep it professional? M/M
1. The Start

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**Title: Animal Love**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: John Cena/Adam Copeland (Edge)**

**Summary: ****Adam Copeland is a successful Vet in an unhappy relationship, John Cena works alongside Adam he is also in a bad relationship. What happens when the relationships end, will they find love with one another or keep it professional?**

John Cena groaned as he felt kisses being placed on his face. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing his two precious babies. His dogs. His first baby was a Corgi Husky mix puppy who was six months old, his name was Tanner. He was found in an abandoned parking lot so John rescued him. His other baby was a Bulldog named Missy. "OK, I'm up I know you're hungry." John said to his puppies. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and did his business. He walked into the kitchen and made the dogs their breakfast and a bowl of milk each.

He then made himself a cup of coffee and a bagel. While the dogs were eating he went and showered for work. He was a veterinarians assistant. Once he showered and dressed he grabbed the paper and looked for a place to live. The place he was living now was being destroyed to build something else so he needed to find a new place to live that also accepted animals. "OK you two time to go over to Evan's." John said to his puppies. Evan was his neighbour who watched the dogs for him while he was at work, he didn't trust them to be left alone all day especially when they were so young.

He walked them over to Evan's and Evan smiled and took them. "Thanks Evvy I'll see you tonight." John said Evan smiled and nodded. John went back to his house and he cleaned up. He was cleaning up when the phone rang. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hey"** someone said. John sighed. **"Hey Bret"** John said Bret Hart was John's boyfriend of almost a year. Last night they had one massive argument over Bret wanting John to move to Canada with him. John had said no and the arguing began. **"Hey….Look can we meet up today? Maybe for coffee?"** Bret asked, John sighed.

**"Sure call me this afternoon and I will meet you I just have to make sure it's OK with my boss"** John said. **"OK thanks John."** he said. **"Yeah OK, I have to go now before I am late for work."** John said. **"OK I'll see you later"** Bret said John nodded and hung the phone up. Things were so awkward between them right now and if John was honest with himself things had been awkward with them for months now, something had changed. He hung up and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed out the door. He got into his black Jeep Grand Cherokee and headed off to work.

He got there and parked and walked inside. Layla the receptionist was already in there, he smiled and said hello to her and put his things away in his locker. He walked back out to the reception area. "Who have we got first today Lay?" John asked. "Cody is coming in with Daisy, she needs her needles" she said John smiled. Daisy was Cody's new kitten. "OK cool." John said. "Where's the boss man?" John asked. "Coffee run." Layla said John smiled and nodded. "So what's new with you then?" John asked. "Nothing much, I went out on a date last night with a nice guy. I really liked him." Layla said John smiled.

"What's his name?" John asked. "Phil. He's different to what I would normally go for he has tattoos and piercings all that kind of thing, and facial hair. But I really liked him. He was sweet and kind and not only after my ass." Layla said John smiled. "That's good Lay, are you gonna see him again?" John asked. "Yeah I am. He's picking me up for lunch today so you'll be able to see what he looks like and everything. I really think this is going to lead to something. I am happy." Layla said John smiled, he was so happy for his friend, she deserved all the happiness in the world.

"What's new with you?" Layla asked John smiled. "Nothing really, I am looking for a new place to live, the owner of the house I am renting now is demolishing so I need to move out, so it's rather annoying and stressful. Plus on top of that I have to find a place that allows pets so it's all a bit up in the air right now." John said, Layla nodded. "Sorry, how are you and Bret?" Layla asked, John sighed deeply. "We're OK I guess I don't know. Things are weird right now. Last night he asked me to move to Canada, but I said no and he went nuts and stormed out so I don't know where things are for us right now. He called this morning and told me he wanted to talk to me this afternoon, but I have no idea what he wants to talk to me about." John said, Layla nodded.

"I guess you'll find out. I hope everything works out for you John, I know you love him." Layla said John smiled. "Yeah I do love him but something has been off with us for a while and I am worried about it. I just hope we can work it all out." John said, Layla nodded and smiled. They looked up and saw the door open and their boss walk in. John got up and helped him with the coffees. "Morning guys." Adam Copeland said. He was the owner and Veterinarian of Edge Veterinary clinic. "How was your night John?" Adam asked. "Good, just had a nice night in with the puppies" John said Adam smiled.

"How is Missy and Tanner?" he asked. "Good, they're growing rapidly but they're good. I was hoping you'd be able to fit them in this week for them to be neutered. I don't want them having babies with one another." John said, Adam smiled. "Of course. I Miss them, I haven't seen them since you got them." Adam said John smiled. "I'll bring them in sometime this week then." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "OK so what do we have first?" Adam asked. "Cody is bringing in Daisy to get her needles." John said Adam smiled. "What's going on after that?" Adam asked.

"I think we're having Simone come in and I think she wants Baby neutered." John said, Adam nodded. Baby was a German Sheppard. An amazing animal. "OK." He said quietly, John frowned. "Is everything OK Adam?" John asked. "Yeah I guess so, I just had a rough night with Wade. Arguing and such." He said John smiled. "I know what you mean, me and Bret had an argument last night as well." John said. "Want to talk about it?" Adam asked. "It's nothing really he wanted me to move with him to Canada." John said. "You're not thinking of going age you?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No I don't think so. I told him no and he got all peeved off at me and stormed out. he wants to meet with me this afternoon to talk." John said.

"So can I get a few minutes off this afternoon to go and do that?" John asked. "Of course you can, no worries about it" Adam said John smiled, he was the best boss ever. "Guys, Cody is here with Daisy." Layla interrupted them. "OK send them in." Adam said Layla smiled and sent Cody and his cat into the exam room. "OK Codes, we're just doing needles today is that right?" Adam asked, Cody smiled. "Yeah that's right." He said. "Shouldn't be too long" John said, Adam smiled in agreement. "So how has she been?" John asked his job was to mainly make sure the owners of the pets were occupied and not worried about their pets.

"She's been fine, just enjoying herself. I really like having a kitten. Teddy would have rathered a dog but I think cats are amazing animals." Cody said. "Well I disagree. I couldn't handle having cats. I love dogs." John said, Adam laughed. "Same with me, I mean cats are great they are but I prefer dogs." Adam said. "He should he has four." John said Adam laughed. "Really four?" Cody asked, John nodded. "He has Luger a yellow lab, Brannie a tea cup poodle, Tundra a red husky and he has Shine an Australian Sheppard Dog." John said, Cody shook his head. "What about you John?" he asked.

"I have two, I have a Bulldog named Missy and a Corgi Husky mix named Tanner." John said, Cody smiled. "Are they small?" Cody asked John smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are, they're my babies I love them to bits. I couldn't imagine not having them." John said Cody smiled. "OK Cody all done." Adam said, Cody smiled. "Thanks for keeping me occupied." He said, John smiled and nodded, John cleaned up the area and headed out to the reception desk. Cody paid for his visit and headed off. "Oh John I was over with Chris and Randy, Randy wants to talk to you about something important." Adam said John smiled. "OK." John said. "You can go now. We're not too busy." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He left the clinic and went across the street to the coffee house. He walked in and saw Randy.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked his best friend. "How's the house hunting going?" Randy asked, "Crappy. If I find a nice place they don't allow dogs so it's rather stressful why?" John asked. "I'm moving in with Chrissy, so I wanted to know if you would want to rent my place off of me, I would be the landlord kinda thing." Randy said John smiled. "That sounds prefect Ran, I always loved your place." John said Randy smiled. "So it's settled, I'll get my lawyer to write up some papers and we will discuss a fair rental price and everything." Randy said John smiled.

He was so glad he had a friend like Randy right now, he hugged him tight. "You're the best." John said Randy smiled. "So did you hear what I said about me moving in with Chris?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "I am so happy for you, you deserve it. I thought you were going to tell me you're engaged or something." John said Randy shook his head. "No not yet but I am happy. I love him and I can't wait to move in with him and be with him all the time." Randy said John smiled he was so happy for Randy, he and Chris made an amazing couple. They were so sweet together.

"Jay were you expecting to meet up with Bret?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah why?" John asked. "He's coming this way. Should I get you a strong coffee?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah, large." John said Randy smiled, John turned around as Bret walked into the café. He walked over to John and they sat down, Randy brought them over some drinks and they just started at one another, not knowing how this conversation was going to go.

**Please Review…..**

**I hope you all like this one, it's a different pairing for me, it's a hard one for me because Adam is usually John's friend, so it's weird but I really do hope you all like this new story!**


	2. Needing To End Things

**ANIMAL LOVE**

John and Bret looked at one another nervously, John looked over at the counter and saw Randy and Chris watching them, he rolled his eyes. "So how's your day been?" Bret asked, John smiled. "It's been good I guess, what about your day?" John asked. "I've been busy working out my move" Bret said John nodded. "So you're going then?" John asked, Bret sighed. "Yes, I asked you to come with me John. You're acting like this has come of a surprise." Bret said. "You know I've been working with my sister on going home. They need me there to help run the business" Bret said. His family law firm was dwindling and they needed Bret back in Canada to help.

"And you know why I can't go Bret. My whole life is here, Mike is here. (John's brother) and so is Kelly. (John's sister) I have a job here, friends. This is my life here. I just don't think I can leave." John said. "What about me John? you have to know how hard this is but I can't stay you know I can't." Bret said John sighed he didn't know what to say. He had no way of making this better at all. "Why don't we try the long distance thing?" Bret asked, John thought about it. That had gone through his mind but he knew he and Bret were holding onto something that was no longer there.

"If we do that we're only prolonging the inevitable. We're not working out Bret. You and I both know it. We haven't been working out for a long time now. It sucks but it's the truth." John said, Bret nodded. "Yeah I know, I just hate to throw us away. I love you John you have to know that." Bret said. "I do and I will always love you, but we have to face facts, we're over." John said, Bret nodded. "Yeah you're right. I guess this is it then." Bret said, John nodded. "Yeah I guess this is it. I will Miss you and I will always love you." John said, Bret smiled. "Me too John….I hope you end up happy." Bret said John smiled. "You too Bret." John said.

They stood up and embraced in a hug, "Bye John" Bret said placing one last kiss on John's lips. John smiled and waved him goodbye. John watched Bret leave, he felt sad and hurt. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Randy. "Hey you OK?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I guess, I don't know." John said. "What happened?" Randy asked. "We ended things. He's going back to Canada, I'm staying here. I'm all alone again." John said, Randy sighed. "You'll be OK Jay. I promise. You have me and Chris." Randy said John smiled. "Thanks Ran, I gotta get back to work." John said Randy nodded. "OK, call if you need me" Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

John slapped hands with Randy and went back over to the veterinary clinic. He walked in and Adam was filing some files. He saw John and instantly knew something was wrong. "What's wrong John?" he asked, John sighed. "Me and Bret broke up. He's moving back to Canada to help with a family business, he asked me to go but I couldn't leave my friends, family or this business. Or my life here. I just couldn't." John said, Adam smiled. "Are you OK about ending things?" Adam asked John smiled. "I guess so, I knew it was coming so most of the hurt isn't there." John said Adam smiled. "Why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook. Wade won't mind." Adam said, John smiled. "Sure, I would love to." John said. Adam smiled.

"Great." He said, John smiled. He was looking forward to dinner with friends it was something he needed to keep his mind off of his and Bret's failed relationship. He was happy that he had people with him who cared about his happiness and his wellbeing it was really nice.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had dropped the dogs off at Evan's and headed over to Adam's for dinner, he was glad Adam had invited him over it saved him from sitting in front of the TV with a tub of ice cream in his lap. He dropped his babies off and headed over to Adam's. He pulled up and was in awe at the house his boss owned. He knew Adam was well off but he didn't think he was mega rich, but he must have been if he had a house like he did. He grabbed the wine he had picked up and headed up to the front door, he knocked and a minute later Adam was there.

"Hey John come in." he said, John smiled. "I brought some wine" John said, it was a bottle of Moreno Rose Prive Sparkling Wine. "Thanks," Adam said with a smiled, John walked in and he smiled seeing the dogs, he bent down and pet all four of them, he loved animals. He looked around the house and smiled.

The house was a 6 bedroom, 7 bathroom grand historical home which had been completely updated while retaining the original architectural details of Henry Gaines. Beautiful finishes, great floor plan, private, wrought iron gated entrance and fence were only the beginning of the list of features. The dream kitchen and butler's pantry is one of a kind Detached three bay garage with 2 bedroom apartment had also been completely remodelled.

The house also had a Cooling System, Heating System, a tiled roof, marble and hardwood floors, brand new appliances, stone exterior, and 2 parking garages, a pool, hot tub and sauna and a big enough yard for the dogs to run around on. "Like the place?" an English accent asked from behind him. John stood up and smiled at Wade, Adam's boyfriend.

"Yeah it's amazing, my whole house would fit in the lounge." John kidded, Wade nodded. "That's my baby, extravagant all the way" Wade said, John nodded. He didn't mind Wade, but he didn't exactly like him either, he got a weird vibe from him and it caused bad shivers to go up John's spine.

"Dinner is served guys" Adam came in John smiled. "Is there a place where I can wash my hands?" John asked. "Yep down the hall to the right." Adam said John smiled and left them alone. "Once he's gone, you and me are going to have words Adam." Wade hissed at him, Adam swallowed hard. John came back in and sat down. "So what are we eating?" Wade asked. "We're having an Asparagus Fish Bake." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds delicious." John said as Adam served them up some food. "So John, where's Bret?" Wade asked. "Oh, we ended things today, that's why Adam invited me over to cheer me up I guess" John said.

"Why did you end things?" Wade asked being nosey. "We just drifted apart and he was moving back to Canada. Something I didn't want." John said Wade nodded. "Oh so you didn't think to try the long distance thing?" Wade asked, John sighed, he was tired of Wade's questions about Bret.

"No, there was no point. We both realised there was no future for us. We're OK with that. I am a little upset, we were together for a year. I will always love him but I guess we weren't meant to be." John said Wade nodded. "Right" he said. He didn't like that a single John was around his boyfriend. But he couldn't do anything. John worked for Adam and he knew Adam would never fire John. EVER.

"So John did you hear about Chris and Randy moving in together?" Adam asked, John smiled. "Yeah I am so happy for them, they're such a sweet couple they deserve to be happy, after all they've gone through to get to where they were, with their divorces and the kids and everything." John said Adam smiled. "Yeah it's good to see them happy, it really is." Adam said John smiled. "Oh, Randy is letting me move into his place." John said. "I didn't know you were moving" Adam said. "Yeah my landlord is demolishing the house so I have too. I am just glad Randy has offered me his place." John said.

"I'll be paying rent and everything, so it's a fair deal I think. Plus he doesn't mind the dogs which is a good thing. I had trouble finding a place that was in my budget, close to work who allowed pets" John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah it must be hard, but you wouldn't get rid of Missy and Tanner would you?" Adam asked. John shook his head adamantly. "NEVER. They're like my kids, I love them with all my heart. I could NEVER get rid of them." John said Adam smiled. Wade sat there feeling like the third wheel. He was going to make Adam pay for ruining everything once John left.

"Desert time." Adam said he got up and brought the desert out they were mini Vanilla Buttermilk Tarts topped with fresh fruit. They ate desert and then had coffee in the sitting room. John pet all the dogs again, he looked at the time and knew he had to get home to his babies. "I should get going, relieve Evan of the puppies and everything." John said Adam smiled and walked John out to his car. "Thank-you for inviting me over for dinner, I needed this. To get out and not think about Bret. Thanks Adam." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "No worries John. I am glad you enjoyed yourself" he said.

John smiled. "I'll see you at work tomorrow" John said Adam smiled and watched as John got into his car and drove home. John got home and got the dogs and headed to his place. He locked up and slipped into bed with his baby's and the TV on. John sighed happily, he had such a great night with Adam, his mind was clear of Bret and he knew in his heart ending things was the right call to make. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep with his Angel's by his side.

What he didn't know was that his boss and friend was going through pure hell at the hands of his abusive boyfriend.

**Please Review…..**


	3. Leaving

**ANIMAL LOVE**

Adam walked back into the house and walked into the kitchen. He cleared away from dinner and packed the dishwasher. Once that was done he wiped down the kitchen counters, if there was something Wade expected from Adam it was for the house to always be clean. He was wiping up when he was pushed into the counter top harshly. "You're going to pay for inviting another man into OUR house Adam….You brought what is about to happen to you on yourself….You deserve everything I am about to do to you….." Wade hissed. Adam swallowed hard.

"Wade I'm sorry….I didn't think you'd mind. John's been here before, please Wade….Please don't hurt me." Adam pleaded. "Fuck you Adam." Wade growled before slapping Adam hard across the face. Wade then gripped Adam's hair harshly in his hands pulling it back making Adam wince in pain. "Are you fucking him?" Wade asked, Adam shook his head. "No" he said. Wade didn't believe him, he just had this image and thought in his head of John and Adam fucking at work, he just couldn't stop it. Even though Adam wasn't cheating he had to punish the blonde as if he was.

Wade dragged Adam upstairs and into the bedroom. He slammed him face first against the wall Adam groaned in pain he could taste blood in his mouth, he sighed, he hated this man that Wade had become. He used to be so nice. He used to be so loving and caring for him. But as soon as Wade moved into the house that Adam owned he had become controlling, angry, possessive and just plain nasty. Wade ripped Adam's shirt off of his body and pulled his belt out of its loops. He kept Adam planted against the wall and whipped him like he was an animal. "AAAAHHHHH!" Adam cried out. "Shut your mouth and take it like the bitch you are." Wade snapped at him.

His eyes had darkened and he was in a pure stage of rage. He just wanted to hurt Adam for making him look like a fool at dinner, for inviting John over, just because he could. He just wanted to hear Adam cry out in pain, it gave him the biggest thrill. He continued to whip Adam until bright red welts appeared on his back, Adam had tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe he was with this man, that Wade had turned into such a nasty monster. He couldn't handle this anymore. This was the last straw. He had to toughen up and leave Wade, make him pay for everything he had ever done to him.

He couldn't just sit back and let Wade do this to him, it was wrong on so many levels. Wade dragged Adam over to the bed and stripped him of his clothes, Adam dealt with it as Wade proceeded to have hard bruising, borderline rape sex with him before leaving him there, naked and hurt. He left the house, not knowing that he would never be allowed back into the house or into Adam's life. Adam knew he had to be with Wade like that or it could have been worse. Adam cried to himself. He showered painfully and dressed. He packed up his dogs and some things and headed to the clinic. He just didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want anyone to see him the way he was. He knew he would be safe in his clinic, he knew it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, he was meeting his brother and sister for a shopping trip. He just wanted to pick up some new stuff for the dogs before he moved into the new place. He also needed to start thinking about Christmas. It was coming up soon. He made sure the dogs were OK for food and water and he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He headed out to the car and got in. He drove off to the mall where he was meeting his brother and sister. He got there, parked and walked to the coffee house where he was set to meet his siblings. He saw them and went over to them and hugged them. "So Jay, what's new?" Mike asked. "Nothing much. Just working and starting to pack so I can move." John said Mike nodded.

"What about you? What's new with you two?" John asked. "Nothing much, me and Daniel are going good." Mike said John smiled he was happy for his brother and Daniel. "What about you Kel?" John asked. "Nothing really, I've been on a few dates but nothing too serious." Kelly said John smiled. "How are you and Bret?" Mike asked, John sighed he knew this conversation was going to happen. He just wasn't looking forward to it. Both Mike and Kelly loved Bret to bits. "I have some bad news guys. Me and Bret ended things yesterday." John said. Mike and Kelly were both shocked, they thought John and Bret had a really good relationship.

"He's moving back to Canada, he asked me to go but I just couldn't do it. Things had been weird with us for a few months so I guess it was meant to be. We left amicably so it's OK I promise." John said. Mike and Kelly sighed, they were going to Miss Bret a lot. He was always so nice and caring towards them. "Let's do some retail therapy to get out minds off of everything." Mike said hoping to change the mood over to a happier note. They walked around the mall and started shopping. John went into the pet store and grabbed what he needed for Missy and Tanner.

For Missy he got her a Bowsers Donut Dog Bed in Pink, a Platinum Pets Double Diner Dog Stand with 2 Bowls in Pink, a Rufus & Coco Peppermint Grove Leash, in a Pink plaid design, and a Pet Rock Star Dog Collar in silver with pink diamantes. For Tanner, he got him a Best Pet Supplies Aqua Plush Fleece Pet Bed with Stripes, a Platinum Pets Double Diner Dog Stand with 2 Bowls in Blue, a Rufus & Coco Peppermint Grove Leash, in a blue plaid design, and a Hip Doggie Star Wave Dog Collar in Black with silver stars. Once he had all the dog stuff they headed into a home wares store.

They walked around and looked at what John needed. He didn't need much so he just settled and got himself a Altair bathroom accessory set which came with a Vanity mirror, waste basket, lotion dispenser, toothbrush holder, tumbler, cotton ball holder and a soap he had everything they went and had lunch it was just nice to spend some time together as a family, they didn't get to do it very often.

**DAYS LATER**

Layla sighed as she pulled up to the clinic, she was about an hour early, but she came in once a week early to do the cleaning up. She unlocked the doors and walked inside. She tidied up the reception area and walked into the exam rooms and did them. Once they were done she moved onto the last room, Adam's office. She walked in humming to herself, she looked up and got the fright and sight of her life, there laying on the sofa sleeping was a naked Adam. "Oh my god!" she squealed.

Adam shot up out of the sofa and stood there looking at Layla. Layla covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry Adam….I should go." She stuttered and walked out of the room. That's when Adam noticed he was naked, he cursed himself and walked into the bathroom attached to the office and had a shower. Once he showered and dressed he walked into the main area just as John was arriving at work. "Morning." Adam said John smiled. "Morning Adam, Layla." He said, he put his things away in his cubby and went out to the reception. He looked at Adam and Layla and saw they were being weird with one another.

"Lay is everything OK?" John asked. "Oh John, I don't know what to do, I saw Adam naked!" she said, John frowned. "How?" John asked. "He's sleeping here. I don't know why" John nodded. "I'll go talk to him." John said Layla smiled and nodded. John left Layla and walked into Adam's office. "Adam can I speak with you?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "I was just worried, Layla told me you're sleeping here, is everything OK?" John asked, Adam sighed. "No, things are weird with me and Wade so I left." Adam said John let him continue.

"He's been beating me, hurting me for months now, no one knows, I've tried to hide it but the other night after you left he beat me again and I decided enough was enough so I left." Adam said John couldn't believe this, he was shocked, but he was more angry than anything. He wanted to go and kick Wade's ass. "He's been abusing you?" John asked, Adam nodded. "He's a dead man, no one should ever put their hands on you." John growled he got up and went to the door planning on leaving and finding Wade and kicking his ass.

"No John! don't please, just drop it. I am out of that relationship now. I just want to forget I was ever with him. Please just forget about him and forget about revenge. It's over now, he can't hurt me any longer, I won't let him." Adam said John nodded. "Do you need anything?" John asked, Adam shook his head. "No nothing, thanks for listening." Adam said. John smiled. "How about I cook you dinner tonight? Bring the dogs over and they can play and we can talk and everything." John said.

Adam smiled. "Sure John." he said, John smiled. he just wanted to be there for Adam the way that Adam was there for him. Adam needed him right now. He was determined to be there for him, Adam deserved to have some sort of happiness in his life and John wanted to be there to help him through this tough time.

**Please Review…..**


	4. Dinner And Bonding

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled down at his dogs as they ate their food. It was morning. He had work in a few minutes. Once the dogs ate the food John took them out for a walk and over to Evan's. He hugged and kissed them goodbye and left. He got in his car and headed to the clinic.

He got there, parked and walked inside. He put his things away and then walked out to the reception area to see what was on the agenda for the day, "Morning Lay." John said greeting Layla. Layla smiled at him. "Morning John, how's things?" she asked. "Good, I am in the middle of packing up my place so I can move in." John said, Layla smiled.

"When are you moving in?" she asked. "In a week. I have asked for the time off so I hope Adam gives it to me." John said. "Hope I give you what?" Adam asked as he arrived for the day. "The time off next week so I can move into my new place." John said Adam smiled. "That's fine," he said John smiled and nodded.

He was glad Adam was giving him the time off. He needed it. He couldn't wait to move in to the new place and feel settled for a while. "Are you planning on having a party or anything?" Layla asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so, Randy will make me I am sure." John said laughing Adam joined in knowing how Randy could be.

The phone rang and Layla answered it and handed it right over to Adam. It was some sort of emergency. "John I need you to come with me to the Helmsley ranch, something is going on with one of the mares there, they're having trouble delivering the foal." John nodded and helped Adam grab all the gear they would need.

Once they had everything they headed to the ranch. "Did they say what was wrong?" John asked, "No just that they're struggling so I guess it's up to us now." Adam said John nodded. They got to the ranch and went right over to where the mare was having difficulty. Adam moved closer and put on some gloves and felt for the foal.

"Everything seems OK…..We might have to step in if it gets to be too much for her." Adam said Shawn and Hunter nodded. "She's worth a lot of money Adam, you have to help her." Shawn stressed. Adam smiled. "We will do everything we can Shawn I promise you." Adam said Shawn smiled. The mare got up and started walking around.

A flood of water left her and that's when she started making all the noises of pain. John and Adam got her comfortable and cleaned her down, making sure she was comfortable. "OK she's gonna start the process now" Adam said he and John got in position, John was by her head trying to make her feel calm and at peace.

"It's coming." Adam said he could see the foals head coming out. He smiled as she slipped out of her mother. Adam and John rushed to help them both out and Adam checked the foal over, he smiled, she was perfectly healthy. "How is she?" Shawn asked. "They're both fine. Everything is fine." Adam said John smiled, it was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed in his life seeing a foal be born.

Adam shook Shawn and Hunter's hands and they headed out. Adam looked at John who looked like he was in a daze. "What's with the look?" Adam asked as they got into his car. "It was amazing, you were amazing. Watching you do that. It was so surreal. Seeing the foal be born, was intense." John said, Adam smiled.

"I couldn't have done that without you John, I couldn't have….You were great I promise you." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks, but you were the star of the show." John said Adam laughed. "How about we go out to dinner tonight and celebrate? Maybe to Chris and Randy's bistro?" Adam asked, John smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, I can meet you there" John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Perfect. I just think it would be good to celebrate doing something so good." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He understood where Adam was coming from, today would be a day he would never forget.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror he looked good. He was dressed in his Distressed Low-Rise Boot-Cut Jeans, his Military-Style Linen Shirt and he had on his Canvas Military Jacket with his black boots, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to his car. He got in and drove to the bistro.

He got there and parked and walked inside. He saw Randy and Chris and they both led him over to a table in the corner, John smiled and sat down. "Adam is running a little late but he called." Chris said John smiled and nodded. He sat there just smiling. "Hey John sorry I am late, the dogs were a mess" Adam said as he joined him.

John smiled. "It's OK I promise I haven't been here that long." John said Adam smiled, Chris came over with two plates. "What's this?" Adam asked "This is a starter of Lemon-Basil Chicken Salad." Chris said John and Adam smiled. They both looked down at their food and started eating. "So you enjoyed today then?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I did. It was great. I had such a good time Adam. It was so cool to see you in a pressure situation but you handled it so well." John said smiling at the blonde. Adam smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you John. You were great. I know sometimes you don't like to think so but you are." Adam said praising John. John blushed a little.

"Thanks, I never thought I'd be a vet's assistant. It wasn't something I ever thought I would do." John said. "Why?" Adam asked interested. "My mom and dad are both doctors. They live in LA. Dad is a cosmetic surgeon and my mom is a OBGYN." John said.

"They wanted me and my siblings to be doctors as well." John said. "What do your siblings do?" Adam asked. "Mike is on the radio, he does a nightly show, and my sister Kelly is a model." John said Adam smiled. "Do you see them often?" Adam asked. "Yeah we try to get together as often as we can. I mean we're all busy with our own things and relationships and everything." John said Adam smiled.

"Are they married?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "Kelly is single. Mike is involved with a man, they've been together for a while now, I am happy for them. They both mean the world to me. What about you? Any siblings?" John asked, Adam shook his head.

"None I am an only child, my mom was a single mother growing up. She means everything to me. She lives close by so I go and see her every week." Adam said John smiled. "I Miss my parents but I never saw them a lot before I moved here. They both work a lot. Long hours and such" John said Adam nodded, he heard some sadness in John's voice and it hurt him.

Chris came by and took their plates away and came back with another plate of food this time it was the main course of Pan-Seared Scallops on Linguine with Tomato-Cream Sauce. "This looks nice, I love seafood" John said Adam smiled. "Me too, but I would rather grab a burger and veg out in front of the TV or with a good book." Adam said John smiled.

"Me too. I don't go out a lot. I think this is the only place I eat out at." John said Adam giggled and John smiled, he liked seeing Adam looking so happy. It was nice to spend some personal time with him, away from the clinic and away from the business atmosphere.

"How do they not see it Chris? Look at them." Randy said as he watched John and Adam enjoy their dinner together. "They're blind baby. I can see the attraction. It's so obvious to me. They like each other they just don't know it yet. Maybe we need to give them a little push in the right direction." Chris said Randy smiled as an idea clicked.

"Blind dates, let's set them up on blind dates with one another. It will be perfect I know it." Randy said, Chris smiled and kissed his lover. "You're brilliant baby. It's perfect." Chris said. He just hoped his best friend would go for it.

Randy was thinking the same thing. John had just ended things with Bret. He knew John would fight him on being set up but he would come up with something to get them together he knew he could.

He could persuade John into anything if he gave him the puppy dog eyes. It would be nice for John to get out and go on a date he had been with Bret for a long time he needed to let go of him and move on to someone nicer and sweeter, someone like Adam Joseph Copeland. He just had a feeling they were soul mates.

**Please Review…..**


	5. Blind Date

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

John rolled his eyes as he listened to Randy talk. He was at Randy's and Chris' new place helping them get settled in. "Randy I am fine in the romance department, me and Bret just ended things. I don't think I need to be dating anyone right now." John told his friend. "But aren't you lonely?" Randy asked. "Sometimes I am, but I am fine. If I wanted to date I would find someone. I don't need your help." John said. "Come on John, one blind date. Just one and I will drop it." Randy said, John sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Randy. "One?" John asked. Randy grinned. "Yes one, I promise. You won't regret this." Randy said John smiled. "Yeah whatever. Just tell me when and where" John said.

"The bistro, seven PM." Randy said. "Tonight?" John asked, Randy nodded. "OK. Any hint on who I am meeting?" John asked. "No, that's the point of a blind date John." Randy said rolling his eyes John laughed. "Fine, now can we drop this subject and finish unpacking all your crap?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. He was so glad John agreed to the blind date he just hoped Chris was having the same luck getting Adam to agree to the same thing.

**MEANWHILE**

Chris and Adam were at the grocery store doing the Jericho weekly shop. "So are you dating anyone?" Chris asked. Adam shook his head. "No, I don't think I am ready to date yet Chris. I mean me and Wade just ended things badly." Adam said Chris sighed, "So you don't want to date?" Chris asked. Adam shrugged. "I don't know, why?" Adam asked as they walked along the supermarket. "Just wondering, I had an idea the other day about setting you up on a blind date" Chris said, Adam shook his head. "No thanks Chris. Dating is bad enough let alone a blind date." Adam said he wasn't a fan of being set up. He was set up with Wade and look how that turned out.

"Please Addy? I promise I won't disappoint you. The guy is amazing, he's hot, kind, funny, caring you'd get along with him great!" Chris said, Adam sighed. "Do I have to?" he asked, he knew if he didn't agree Chris being Chris would nag and nag and nag until he got his own way, it made Adam wonder HOW Randy put up with him at times. "Yes please Addy, even if nothing happens, you get a nice night out with great company." Chris said, Adam sighed. "Fine, when and where?" he asked. "Tonight at the bistro at seven PM" Chris said. Adam smiled. "Fine, now can we finish doing the shopping?" he asked, Chris smiled, he texted Randy telling him that Randy agreed.

**MEANWHILE**

"Want a beer?" Randy asked, he and John had finished moving the furniture in and they were relaxing on the couch in front of the TV. "Yeah thanks." John said. Randy smiled and grabbed him and John a beer. He handed the beer to John and sat down beside him. "So what's new with you?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Nothing really, doing the same shit. Working" John said Randy smiled. "Do you like working there?" he asked. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do. It's fun and exciting better than some stupid desk job." John said, Randy smiled. "How are Mike and Kelly?" Randy asked. "Good. Mike and Daniel are still going strong, Kelly is actually doing good with her modelling, she has a casting in New York this week, so she's excited about that." John said Randy smiled.

"That's good, I always said she was hot." Randy said, John laughed. "Yeah, she had a huge crush on you and she was in love with you, until you broke her heart when you told her you were gay. She cried and cried and cried." John said, Randy laughed. "I couldn't help it. I am gay Johnny and proud of it. I don't think I could ever imagine being straight." Randy said John laughed. "It's not too bad. I had a girlfriend in high school." John said. "I have to say being with a man is much more satisfying though." John said Randy smiled.

"So are you excited about this date?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I guess so, it gives me the chance to get out of the house. So hopefully it'll be a good night." John said, Randy smiled. He hoped John and Adam would have an amazing night together. He knew they would be shocked to know they would be dating one another but Randy and Chris knew there was something there between them, something more than just friendship.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He was nervous about this blind date. He just wished he knew who the hell his date was going to be. He dried off and dressed in some jeans, a nice shirt, his jacket and black boots. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and he headed out the door. He got in his car and drove to the bistro. He pulled up and got out of his car. He walked inside and saw how busy the bistro was. "Hey Jay" Randy said greeting him John smiled and hugged him. "Hey, busy tonight?" John asked. "Yeah, come on your date is already here" Randy said John smiled and let Randy lead him to the table where his date was. "Tada!" Randy said, John looked and saw Adam. Adam looked at John and frowned. "He's my blind date?" he and John asked at the same time.

"Yep, now sit and look over the menu." Randy said pushing John into the chair. John nodded and looked over the menu along with Adam. Once they looked they both ordered. Adam got the Petite Tender Medallions of Beefwhich wasA juicy, sliced shoulder tender topped with gorgonzola butter and a rich bordelaise sauce, Served medium rare with cheesy smashed cauliflower. John ordered the Shrimp and Grits which wasseven large delectable shrimp served over Goat Cheese Grits and anointed with a spicy roasted red pepper sauce. They also ordered a glass of wine each.

"This is weird right? It's not just me?" Adam asked, John smiled. "No it's weird. I never would have thought Randy would set me up with you." John said. "Same with Chris, they're so sneaky." Adam said, John laughed. "Yeah but I guess they mean well. They care, they just want to see us happy I guess and I appreciate that." John said. "Look Adam if you want to leave and pretend this never happened it's fine with me." John said he didn't want Adam to feel obligated to stay. "No, I want to stay you're a great guy we may as well enjoy dinner." Adam said, John smiled. "Cool." He said, Adam smiled, Randy came over and placed their food down in front of them, they thanked him and started eating.

"So you helped Randy today right?" Adam asked, "Yeah he needed my muscle apparently. But I was glad to help. He's going to be helping me out when I move." John said. "That's happening in a few days right?" Adam asked. "Yeah, then I am having a housewarming party the week before Christmas." John said. "Cool" Adam said. "You're invited of course Adam. I wouldn't not invite you." John said, Adam smiled. "Well thanks. I appreciate it." Adam said John smiled. "So how are you doing living in the house alone now?" John asked. "I'm good. I love that house, that was the first house I bought with the money I make, it means something to me. I've ditched everything of Wade's out, changed the locks and the security code for everything so I feel safe there." Adam said John smiled.

"Good, I'm glad. I just want you to be safe Adam. You mean a lot to a lot of people." John said Adam blushed and John thought he looked so pretty blushing. "What about you and Bret? have you spoken to him?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"No, he's gone back to Canada which I am glad I knew he wasn't happy here, I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he would have rathered to be in Canada with his friends and family." John said Adam smiled, John was such a sweetheart.

"So guys did you enjoy the food?" Randy asked, John and Adam nodded. "Of course Ran." John said Adam nodded in agreement. John paid for the meal much to the shock of Adam. "My treat" he said, Adam smiled. "I guess we should get going." Adam said John nodded. They left the bistro and John walked Adam to his car.

"I had fun tonight, it was nice to sit and talk to you." John said, Adam smiled. "Me too John. You're an amazing guy." Adam said John smiled. He leaned in and kissed Adam on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday for work." John said Adam nodded and got in his car.

John smiled watching him leave, the night was nice it wasn't a bust like he thought it would be. He liked Adam, he was a great guy he just didn't know if there was anything else there apart from friendship.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Christmas Party

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he stepped into his new place. He was finally home. The place was an Open floor plan, with two master suites. Bedrooms were on opposite sides, so there was privacy from each room. The views are incredible, John could sit on his balcony and play music anytime and no one was disturbed. The condo was the top Floor corner unit, sits up on the ridge line with mountain views from every room. It had a 140 square foot balcony, with incredible views year round. The sun sets were amazing and could be watched daily from master suite or the balcony. Every day the sun sets over Beaucatcher Mountain.

He could walk to downtown or take a cheap short taxi cab ride. There's a hot tub open year round and a beautiful pool, with slate accents. There was also a large fitness centre and free Wi-Fi in all common areas, including the pool. Live and work poolside, while enjoying the views. Condo also had granite in kitchen, stainless steel appliances, solid wood cabinets, and upgraded light and hardware fixtures throughout, with two large walk in closets. Tons of storage space, linen closet/pantry, room for full size washer and dryer and utility closet. It was perfect, John was just glad Randy had thought of the idea for him to move in.

He had moved in a few days ago and was enjoying being there, he had met a few friends, Layla's boyfriend Phil lived in the block of condo's with his friends so it was a nice friendly place to live. The dogs were happy there and everything was just perfect. He had decorated the condo with Christmas lights, he had tinsel and he had his Christmas tree put up. It was very Christmassy. He wasn't having a big party just him and his close friends. He set out all the food and drinks. For the food he had Mini Quiches, Mini Crab Cakes With Garlic-Chive Sauce, Pigskins in a Blanket, Smoked Salmon Crostini, chips and dip, some salsa, some punch and eggnog, for desert he had some cookies, brownies, cupcakes and muffins. It was all pretty much just party food. John looked around and smiled at his puppies, they each had a Santa hat on and they looked adorable. John walked into his bedroom and he changed for the night. He wanted to look good, it was his party after all.

Once he was dressed he turned some music on and waited for people to arrive. He wasn't waiting long until there was a knock on the door, he smiled and opened it seeing Layla and Phil John smiled and let them in, "We got you something where should I put it?" Layla asked. "Spare room down the hall to the left." John said, Layla smiled. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" John asked. "Wine" Layla said. "I'll just have a soda if you have it." Phil said John smiled and handed them their drinks. "This place is great John" Layla said John smiled. "Thanks, it was Randy's." John said. "You mean that angry tattooed guy?" Phil asked, John laughed.

"Yeah that's him." John said. "How do you know him?" Phil asked. "He's my best friend. Has been for years, he can be a bit grumpy at times I just learn to ignore him." John said Phil smiled and nodded. There was another knock at the door and this time, Mike, Daniel, Kelly and some other guy walked in. John smiled and hugged them. "We have gifts." Mike said, John smiled, "Down the hall to the left." John said Mike and Daniel smiled and took their gift and Kelly's gift to the room. "John, this is Alex. We met when I was in New York. He's also a model, we hit it off and here we are." Kelly said John smiled. "John Cena, nice to meet you." John said, Alex smiled. "You too." He said. "Just one thing" John said Alex nodded. "You hurt my sister, I hurt you understand?" he asked, Alex nodded.

"Bullying Kelly's lovers again Johnny?" Evan asked as he and Cody walked into the condo. John smiled and hugged his two ex neighbours. They would always be close friends of his. "Hey guys I am so glad you could make it." John said, Evan and Cody smiled and walked in taking their gift to the other room. John smiled, everyone was having such a good time. "Hi John." a soft voice said from behind him John smiled and saw Adam, John smiled and hugged him. "Come in, I am so glad you could come." John said Adam smiled. "I got you something." Adam said handing John the package. "Thanks." John said. "You should open it now, I wanna see your face." He said John smiled and nodded.

He opened the gift and smiled, the gift was a framed large picture of his two dogs looking adorable. "How did you do this?" John asked. "I had Evan take them during the day to get the pictures done, I have the same kinda pictures for my dogs." He said John smiled and hugged him. "Thank-you Adam, this means a lot." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "Cena." Someone said John turned and saw Chris and Randy. "Hey guys, how come you're the last ones here?" John asked, Randy blushed and John knew the reason, Chris was obviously fucking Randy into oblivion. "Gifts go down the hall." John said Randy and Chris smiled.

They all started getting into the party spirit. John slipped off to go and open up his gifts he just wanted to see what everyone had gotten him. He opened Layla's and Phil's gift first it was a Wildon Home Marino Decorative Wall Mirror in Espresso, it was amazing. From Evan and Cody he got a Italian Coffee Starbucks Gift Basket which included 17 ounces of 3 Italian style coffees, a Starbucks mug and four delicious biscotti and his very own Bodum coffee press. From Mike and Daniel he got a Posh Pelts Arctic Fox Faux Fur Throw Blanket with Short Pile Faux Fur Lining in Snowy White. John smiled, he was glad it was faux fur, he was an animal lover after all.

From Kelly and Alex he got a Reed & Barton Crystal Hamilton Highball Glass (set of 4) and a Thomas O'Brien for Reed & Barton Marielle Drink ware Collection which came with 4 of each, iced beverage glasses, brandy glasses, flute glass, wine glass and goblet. From Chris and Randy he got a BergHOFF Gemini 33 Piece Barbecue Set with Case which came with salt shaker, pepper shaker, six corn-on-the-cob holders, six steak forks, six steak knives, barbecue knife, grill scraper, basting brush, spatula, meat fork, six skewers, tongs and a case to store/carry all of the tools in. Last but not least there was another gift John looked at the card and was surprised to see it was from his parents. He opened it. Inside was a $5000 gift card for a Home Wares store and he also got an All My Walls Crimson Night II Wall Sculpture.

It was stunning, John knew it was expensive and he also knew it was his parents way of saying they were proud of him and that they loved him. "Johnny?" Kelly called into the room, John smiled. "Yeah" he said. "You coming out to party?" she asked. "Of course I need a drink." John said Kelly smiled, they walked out and John grabbed a glass of champagne. "Excuse me!" he said everyone turned to him. "I just wanted to say thank-you all for coming, the gifts weren't necessary but thank-you all. You're all my family and I love you all to bits." John said. They toasted and started back with the partying. John stood there talking with Randy, Chris and Adam near the balcony.

"So when do you think we will hear wedding bells?" John asked. "John!" Randy exclaimed, John laughed. "What? We all know you love one another, it's only a matter of time before you get hitched. I for one think it's great. You're both amazing men, and together you're so sweet and loving. It makes me envious. You guys are the epitome of true love I hope one day I can make someone as happy as you guys make one another." John said Randy and Chris smiled and kissed one another. Adam smiled at John. "That was sweet of you to say." He said John smiled. "I meant every word of it. They're an amazing couple and I am so happy for them." John said, Adam smiled, John was a softy at heart.

Adam went back to talking to Chris about Canada. John smiled and continued to mingle. "Hey John!" someone said, John turned and saw Layla. "Yeah Lay?" he asked. "Look up." She said, John frowned and looked up and spotted the mistletoe he had put there. "Gotta kiss Johnny." She said John sighed. He knew he would have to. He looked around and saw no one. But then he came across Adam, he shrugged and grabbed Adam's face turning him to him. He leaned up and kissed a shocked Adam right on the lips. It was meant to be a short kiss but as soon as their lips touched something went off between them.

Something amazing. They both felt so hot for one another, like fireworks were between their lips, John licked at Adam's lips asking for entrance and Adam opened his mouth John moaned and thrust his tongue into Adam's mouth, they stood there together kissing not caring about the party going on around them, right then In that moment it was them and no one else. It was like they were drifted off into another universe or planet, a planet just for them. John moved his hands to Adam's hips and pulled him closer, Adam wrapped his arms around John's neck bringing them closer.

"Guys?" someone asked through the haze of the kiss. John groaned not wanting to be interrupted. "Cena!" Randy called out, John sighed and broke the kiss, he licked his lips savouring Adam's taste on his tongue. He tasted so sweet like sugar. Adam did the same, they then looked around the party everyone was looking at them with shock, John smiled. "What? There was mistletoe" he said trying to lighten the mood and take all the attention away from him and Adam, everyone shrugged and went back to partying John smiled glad that no one was staring at him and Adam.

He smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back, tonight was different that was for sure they both felt things they had never ever felt before in all their lives and it was an amazing feeling.

**Please Review…..**


	7. Magical Night

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Seeya Ran, Chris. Thanks for coming." John said. Randy smiled and hugged John goodbye and they left. John smiled and closed the door, it was the last of the guests from his party, everyone except for Adam that was. He walked inside and saw Adam clearing away. John smiled. "You don't have to stay Adam, I can clear away." John said. "No it's OK. Really it's fine." he said John smiled and nodded. They cleared away all the dishes and they wrapped the food up.

John smiled at Adam, he looked so handsome tonight. John shook his head from his thoughts, wondering why he was thinking that way about Adam. Yes they had kissed but it was just a nice kiss, nothing more. "Was it?" John asked himself. "What's that?" Adam asked, John smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking outloud." John said. Adam quirked an eyebrow. "About?" he asked. "How good tonight went, I think it was a good night wasn't it?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Definitely. I think you'll be happy here John." Adam said John smiled. He looked down as he felt something on his leg, he looked and saw Tanner. "I guess I need to take the dogs out for a walk." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to join us? Maybe we can walk around the block and see the Christmas lights?" John asked, he didn't want Adam to go yet and he didn't know why. "Sure." He said, John smiled and nodded. He put Tanner in his Blue Metallic Fashion Dog Parka with Removable Hood and he put Missy in her identical jacket but it was pink. He pulled on his own jacket, his Black Polar Puffer Jacket and he saw Adam dressed in his Grey Sawtooth jacket. He put the dogs leads on. Adam took Tanner and John took Missy and they headed out the door. They walked downstairs and headed off for the walk. They walked around and looked at the different houses. They stopped by one and saw a nice house lit up with white fairy lights.

The house also had a light up snowman on the lawn, a light up Santa and his reindeer on the roof, they had a few other Santa's and a Santa's village. It was a nice looking house. The next house they saw was just as stunning. It had lights all over the roof, and on the lawn, there was a huge light up tree in the yard. The bushes had little fairy lights all over it. It was cute. "Wow" Adam said in awe. John smiled at his face, he looked so cute. They continued along the block and they saw some houses lit up with different lights. They all looked so amazing. "What are you planning for Christmas?" Adam asked as they walked. "Not sure, I think I will be doing something with my brother and sister, then I think with Chris and Randy. what about you?" John asked. "Not sure, I know I will be having a meal with my mom but nothing else." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

They got back to John's and the dogs went straight to bed. John made he and Adam a cup of hot cocoa and they sat down on the couch relaxing. "It's nice and warm in here, this cocoa is amazing." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks, I am glad you like it, I am glad you like it here." John said, Adam smiled and blushed a little bit. John found it so attractive. He put his cup down on the coffee table and looked at Adam. He reached up and pushed a bit of Adam's straying hair over his ear. "I love your hair." John said. Adam blushed deeper. "T….Thanks." he said, John smiled, he caressed Adam's left cheek and he leaned in seeing if Adam would mind if he kissed him again. When Adam didn't pull away John leaned in and pressed his lips to Adam's in a soft kiss, Adam responded to the kiss and John pulled him in closer. Adam's arms went to John's shoulders and he squeezed at the muscle. They broke the kiss and John licked at Adam's lower lip. "Adam…." He said breathlessly, Adam licked at his own bottom lip. "Mmmm" he said.

John just sat there in silence not knowing what to do, Adam leaned in again and kissed John deeply, John moaned into the kiss and his hands went to Adam's thighs, he rubbed the muscle underneath the denim and Adam groaned into the kiss wrapping his long arms around John's neck pulling him closer. They broke the kiss and John laid kisses from Adam's lips, to his cheeks, down his jaw and to his neck where he sucked on the silky skin, he tucked Adam's hair back over his shoulder so he had more room to work with and Adam arched his neck giving John even more room. "John…..Take me to your room." Adam moaned out. John pulled back away from his neck and looked into Adam's eyes. "Are you sure?" John asked, Adam bit his lip, was he sure? No but his attraction to John was overwhelming him.

"Yes" he said, John smiled, he kissed Adam hard and picked him up by his ass, Adam wrapped his legs around John's waist and John carried him to his bed, he slammed the door shut with his foot and placed Adam onto the bed hovering over the Canadian. John looked down into Adam's eyes and smiled. "You're beautiful baby" John said Adam blushed and pulled John down and kissed him, John's hands went underneath Adam's shirt feeling the muscles that were hidden underneath the shirt. He rose the shirt up and Adam sat up so John could pull the shirt away from him, John smiled as the shirt came away from him, he threw it to the side. Adam smiled as John gazed down at his body. He ran his own hands up John's shirt. John got the hint and pulled his shirt off, Adam's breath caught in his throat as he saw John's stunning body. John smiled down at the blonde and kissed him.

"Like what you see?" John asked Adam nodded his head over and over. John smiled and crawled back down the bed, he pulled off Adam's boots and socks and his own shoes and socks. He looked back at Adam and smiled he ran his hands up and down Adam's jean clad thighs. Adam thrusted his hips up into John's hands and John smiled. He undid Adam's belt and then undid his fly. He leaned in and mouthed Adam's growing errection over the jeans, Adam moaned loving the feeling. John smiled as Adam thrusted up into John's mouth wanting to feel the full connection of John. John grinned down at him. John pulled the jeans away from Adam's body and disposed them into the corner, he then pulled down the tight white boxer briefs, showing him every single inch of Adam's body. John licked his lips in appreciation, Adam was amazingly beautiful. John couldn't tear his eyes away from the toned ass of his lover as he approached Adam again. John reached out to grope Adam's ass in his hands, exploring the tight mounds of flesh. He gently caressed the skin, which sent a noticeable shiver up Adam's spine.

Adam felt his lover drag a finger down the cleft of his ass, feeling the digit ghosting over his hole, which made Adam groan. Images of John fucking that hole instantly flooding his mind. 'God, what an ass!' John thought, possibly one of the best asses John had ever seen, and he was practically giddy on the inside and the thought that he would be claiming Adam. John placed a hand on each of his lovers thighs. Slowly, almost reverently, he slid them up. Up, until he had a firm, perfect cheek in each hand. He spread Adam's ass wide, and licked. From just behind his balls up to the top of the crack, he painted a hot stripe with the flat of his tongue. Adam jerked, a surprised yelp leaving his lips. John wasn't foolish enough to let him recover and set to with a will.

Focused almost entirely on the tight little hole, John lapped at it. He swirled his tongue around and around, pausing now and again to suck lightly. He spared only the barest attention to Adam's voice, which had gone from shocked yelping to incoherent groaning. John began to work his tongue in, gentle little stabs that coaxed the muscle into relaxing. When it was loose enough, John fucked his tongue in as deeply as he could go, moans of his own muffled by his lovers flesh. Pulling back after a few minutes of foreplay, John couldn't help but be pleased with the groan of disappointment that left Adam's mouth. They both were getting hard and Adam reached down to stroke a now naked John. John gently took Adam's wrist and held him back. He nuzzled into his earlobe and whispered "I want you" John wanted, needed, to connect with every inch of Adam. He needed to claim him.

John stroked himself to slick his cock and pushed in. John waited. He needed a minute to get himself under control and he didn't want to hurt Adam. He knew Adam wasn't a virgin to gay sex but he knew it had also been a long time since Adam last had sex so he wanted to go slow. John pushed in until his balls were up against Adam and he felt Adam giving in to the pleasure. "Move!" was all Adam could get out. John pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit Adam's prostate with each stroke. Adam was writhing with pleasure. He felt every inch of John inside him. Every nerve was firing. Raw exquisite pleasure was all he felt. When John released his grasp on Adam's cock and stroked it hard, Adam felt his climax working from his toes, up his thighs, and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Adam knew the signs and growled "Let go now Adam, come for me!" Adam came hard and fast, thinking he would never stop. Adam's entire body was pulsating with pleasure. The feel of Adam clenching around his cock was incredible and John let go almost simultaneously with Adam, his own orgasm tore from him, filling Adam with his creamy fluid, his thick cock throbbing inside Adam until he was completely spent. John rolled over and pulled Adam closer to him, they laid there together, panting not saying a word as they fell asleep together.

**HOURS LATER**

Adam woke up and sighed he couldn't believe what he had done, he gently eased himself out of bed with John and got dressed, he shook his head at how stupid he had been and he snuck out of John's condo making the walk of shame. He felt embarrassed, and most of all he felt like a whore. That was something he vowed he would never feel like ever again, it killed him inside, he just hoped John wouldn't hate him.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Talking Things Through

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John groaned as he woke up, the images of last night flooding his mind, he smiled and rolled over ready to pull Adam closer to his body, he frowned when he felt nothing but cold bed. He opened his eyes and his frown deepened when he didn't see Adam there.

He crawled out of bed and pulled on some sweat pants and a sweat shirt and walked out of the bedroom, he looked around and saw no sign of Adam. John sighed and sat down, he put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe Adam had snuck out on him in the middle of the night. It made no sense to him. They weren't drunk and they both wanted the sex.

John thought they had a connection but he was obviously mistaken if Adam didn't even tell him or write a note, he just took off. He looked down as he saw Missy and Tanner at his feet. He smiled and pulled them both up onto his lap, he pat them and hugged them.

"Let's get you some food" John said. He got up and he fed the dogs their breakfast. He put it down on the floor. He put the coffee on and made himself a big cup of coffee. He sat down and flicked on the TV, his whole mood was on a downer, Adam had fucked everything up. He really didn't know what to think right now. He felt like Adam had used him.

He finished his coffee and got up. He walked into his bedroom and pulled out some clothes. He went into the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day. He changed his sheets on his bed and cleaned up, just wanting to make the house a little cleaner.

Once he finished he decided to take the dogs for a walk and go and speak to Randy at the bistro. He left the condo and headed to the bistro. He got there, and walked around the back and into the office where Randy was. "Hey Jay, what's up?" Randy asked. "Nothing much, can I talk to you about something?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Sure, sit down." he said.

He always had time for John. Always. "So what's going on?" Randy asked as he pulled Missy into his lap. He loved the dogs but Chris would never let them have one. "What's going on?" Randy asked again.

"Last night after everyone left. Me and Adam went and took the dogs for a walk. We came home and had some cocoa, then we kissed, made out and then we went into the bedroom," John said. "Oh my fucking god, you fucked!" Randy exclaimed. John shook his head, Randy was so brash.

"God Randy say it any louder, I don't think Canada heard you" John said, Randy sighed. "Sorry but did you?...You know fuck?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah we did, it was amazing Ran." John said Randy smiled.

"This is so cool" he said, "No it's not." John said Randy frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "I woke up and Adam was gone, he left me in the middle of the night Randy, do you know how hurt I felt realising that he wasn't there? I thought he felt something. It made me feel used." John said. Randy sighed, he could tell John was hurt, he just didn't understand why Adam would leave.

"Look Johnny, I don't think it was you and I really don't think he used you. I think you just need to be patient with him...I am not sure but I think Adam was hurt by Wade badly and he is probably scared." Randy said John sighed. "I know but I just wish he would talk to me, he's the one who wanted to take things further." John said Randy nodded.

"I know John. Just wait, he'll come to you. It's not like he can avoid you, you're working together." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I guess so." John said. Randy smiled. "Thanks Ran, I guess I needed to talk." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "It's fine, I am always here" Randy said John smiled.

"Well I am gonna go home just get the place sorted out." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. They hugged and John headed back home with the dogs. He got home and flopped onto the couch intent on not thinking about everything and anything. Especially everything to do with Adam and why he left. He just wished now that last night had never happened. He just didn't understand what the hell was going on, he felt so hurt about everything.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam sighed as he finished telling Chris what happened last night. "Damn Adam, you just snuck out on him? he's gonna feel like shit, what the hell is going on?" Chris asked, he didn't understand what was going on with his best friend. "I don't know I am worried. I am scared, I mean Wade is still there." Adam said Chris sighed.

"Look Adam give John a chance, and remember John isn't Wade, and John would never do to you what Wade did. John is a much nicer person than that, do you think Randy would be friends with him if he wasn't?" Chris asked Adam nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I feel so bad though. I just left him, what if he hates me now? I know if I was in his situation I would hate him." Adam said.

Chris nodded. "The first thing you need to do is apologise to him. Maybe go see him? Tell him about what happened and see if what he has to say. I know John he will forgive you, I bet right now he is just confused about everything, just talk to him Adam that's all you can do, talk to him and say sorry. You hurt him. You had to have hurt him. You just need to pour your heart out to him, maybe take him a peace offering." Chris said, Adam smiled. "Like what?" he asked. "Pizza I know he loves pizza" Chris said Adam smiled. "Thanks Chris, I think I will do that later on, I have a few things to do. But thanks for the talk." Adam said, Chris smiled. "No worries." He said, Adam smiled, he hugged him and he left.

**THAT NIGHT**

John pulled the blanket over his legs, he was dressed in his grotty sweats and he had popcorn on his lap. He was watching some sort of fashion show on TV. He had spent the day cleaning and finishing unpacking but throughout the entire day he couldn't get Adam off of his mind. He went to lay back on the couch but there was a knock at his door, he groaned and got up and went to the door opening it.

He was surprised to see Adam standing there with a pizza in his hands. Adam looked at John nervously. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked John nodded and opened the door wider giving Adam room to walk in. They walked over to the lounge and sat down John turned the volume down. Adam set the pizza up and they both grabbed a slice.

"I'm sorry John, I know sorry isn't enough but I really am sorry." Adam said, "Are you sorry about the sex? Or about leaving?" John asked. "Leaving. The sex was amazing. I promise, you were amazing." Adam said John nodded.

"So why did you leave then? If you liked the sex and you felt something why leave?" John asked. Adam sighed. "I was scared," Adam said. "Of me?" John asked. "No, of everything. I just had Wade on my mind, he was haunting me." Adam said, John nodded he now understood.

"I understand now…..I never thought about all of that. I really am sorry." John said, the whole Wade thing never came into his mind. "I want you to know Adam I like you. I really do. More than I have ever liked someone. I just want you to know that I will never hurt you. Ever." John said, Adam smiled.

"Thank-you John. It means a lot. I feel something for you I do….I really do." Adam said John smiled. "Me too Adam I really do." John said Adam smiled and leaned in and kissed John softly. "Can we take this slow though?" he asked, John nodded.

"As slow as you like. I really like you. I want you to feel comfortable." John said. Adam smiled he was so relieved that John didn't hate him or anything. They finished pizza and hung out watching TV together. "It's getting late" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Would you like to stay the night?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

John locked up and they headed into the bedroom, they stripped out of their clothes and climbed into bed, they kissed for a while before cuddling up with one another, holding one another. It was a great end to a stressful day.

**Please Review…..**


	9. Christmas

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**CHRISTMAS**

John was up early preparing a pie for the Christmas dinner, Chris and Randy had invited him to. It was going to be a big dinner, the guests included, Chris, Randy, Adam, John, Layla, Phil, Mike, Daniel, Kelly, Alex and Judy. John was making a Decadent Peanut Butter Pie, the dogs where standing at his feet waiting for any crumbs to fall. He beat together 1 cup peanut butter, cream cheese and sugar in large bowl with an electric mixer on medium, until well combined. Then he gently mixed in 3 cups whipped topping until thoroughly combined. Spooned mixture into pie shell. Using a spatula, smoothed mixture to edges of pie. He reserved 2 tablespoons of hot fudge topping into the corner of a resealable food storage bag; set aside. Microwaved remaining topping on HIGH for 1 minute. Stir.

He then spread the topping over the pie, covering entire peanut butter layer. Refrigerated until set. Spread remaining whipped topping over hot fudge layer, being careful not to mix the two layers. He then cut a small corner from bag containing topping. Squeezed bag to drizzle topping over pie. Placed remaining 2 tablespoons peanut butter in a resealable food storage bag; cut bag corner and squeezed to drizzle in opposite direction from topping. He then put in in the fridge ready to take over to Randy's and Chris'. He walked into his bathroom and showered and dressed for the day, he pulled on his coat and took the dogs out to his car, once they were tied into the car John grabbed all the gifts he had as well as the pie and put them into the car.

He locked up the condo and headed over to his best friends house. He got there and Randy came out to help. He took the dogs into the house and let them roam about. He then helped John with all the gifts. Once everything was settled John was able to sit down with a nice cup of coffee. "So what are your folks doing this year?" John asked Randy. "Just the usual with Nate and Becky. They invited me and Chris but I declined." Randy said. "Why? I thought you loved being home for Christmas?" John asked. "I do, but me and Chris wanted to start our own traditions" Randy said John smiled. "I'm glad I am here to join in with you." John said Randy smiled, he was glad he was able to spend Christmas with the people he loved and cared about.

**LATER**

Everyone had a arrived and they were all sitting down for Christmas dinner, Chris had made a lot of food, It all looked and smelled amazing. He had prepared Crown Roast of Pork, Cider Gravy, Sausage and Fall-Fruit Stuffing, Homemade Applesauce, Garlic Mashed-Potato Gratin, Broccoli and Cauliflower Tower, Carrots with Lemon-Chive Butter, Corn Pudding with Scallions and Red Pepper and for desert they had the pie John had made and a Chocolate Velvet Pound Cake. "Let's eat." Chris said. "Wait baby, let me say something." Randy said, everyone smiled. "I just want to say that I am so happy you're all here celebrating this day with us, it means a lot. We love you all….Merry Christmas" Randy said. Everyone toasted him and they dug in and started eating.

"So John, did you hear from mom and dad?" Kelly asked, John shook his head. "No, I haven't. I tried calling them but I got no answer I guess I will try later, have you spoken to them?" John asked. "Yeah last night." Kelly said John nodded. "Me too" Mike said, John smiled, he felt a little down that his siblings had been able to speak to his parents and he hadn't, It made him feel like the black sheep of the family and it really hurt him. Adam noticed John's mood change and he squeezed John's hand under the table, John smiled at him and squeezed the hand back.

"So John I see you like dogs as well?" Judy asked, her son had told her all about being with John and in her mind John was great for Adam. "Yes Ma'am. I love them." John said Judy smiled. They finished dinner and all crowded in the lounge to do gifts. From Adam Judy got a Rose Quartz Bead Necklace with Sterling Silver Clasp. From John Chris and Randy got an Around the World Beer Bucket with 12 Beers which came with a bottle of Newcastle from England, Sapporo from Japan, Stella from Belgium, Guinness from Ireland, Red Stripe from Jamaica, Corona From Mexico, St. Pauli Girl from Germany, Foster's from Australia, Singha from Thailand, Molson XXX from Canada, Tsingtao from China, and Samuel Adams from The United States.

From Adam Chris and Randy got a Premium Coffee and Chocolates Gift Basket which came with Chocolate Dipped Chocolate Moravian Cookies, Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans, Espresso Cookie Brittle, Perfect Potful's Assorted Gourmet Coffee, Milk Chocolate Orange Sticks, Milk Chocolate Smothered Graham Cracker, Dark Chocolate Coffee Truffle Bar, Café Mocha Wafer Rolls, Dipped Toffee Peanuts, Caramel Demitasse Swizzle Sticks, Dark Chocolate Dipped Cookies, Mocha Truffles, Milk Chocolate Roca Crunch, Triple Chocolate Cookies and Chocolate Wafer Rolls. From Mike, Daniel, Kelly and Alex, Chris and Randy got a Sterling Vintner's Wine Gift Basket which was Filled with three fine wines from Sterling Vintner's Collection as well as Enticing edibles like rosemary olive oil crackers, merlot cheddar cheese spread, Lily O'Brien's vanilla truffles, French chocolate truffles, cashew Roca, Godiva chocolate pretzel and truffles and a wine stopper.

From John Kelly received a Platinum over Sterling Silver Diamond Accent Butterfly Ring which see absolutely loved and adored and from John Mike and Daniel got a Global Beer of the Month Club Membership for twelve months. From John Layla received a Classic Candy Gift Crate which came with Peach Rings, Red Liquorice Bites, Gummy Fish and Sour Gummy Worms. From Judy Adam received a Yamaha F335 Acoustic Guitar, from Chris and Randy, Adam got a Ted Blaylock "Canyon Guardian" Eagle Art Sculpture, from Layla Adam got a Bright Stripe Thankyou Box which came with Crisp chocolate chip cookies, jelly beans, Chocolate stars, Rainbow sours,

Gourmet Cheese Popcorn, White Cheddar Popcorn and

Chocolate Drizzled Caramel Popcorn. From John Adam received a pair of Large & Small Sterling Silver Men's Dog Tag Necklace with Oval Link Chain on the actual tags were his dog's names engraved. Adam smiled. "You're so going to laugh when you open your gift from me" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

John then gave Adam a gift for his dogs. Which was a Dog Lover's Gift Basket / Pampered Dog Gift Basket which came with Peanut Butter Itty Bitty Buddy Biscuits, Celestial Smiles Toy, Doggie Doughnuts, Knotted Rope Bones, Bad Cuz Bouncing Balls, Good Buddy Beef Jerky and a Dog Treats Sample Pack. Adam then gave John his gift for his dogs which was a Ultimate Pampered Dog Gift Basket which came with Peanut Butter Itty Bitty Buddy Biscuits, Celestial Smiles Toy, Roasted Chicken Soft & Chewy Treats, Gourmet Doggie Doughnuts, Knotted Rope Bones, Bad Cuz Chew Toys, Good Buddy Beef Jerky, Natural Rawhide Twists, Good Cuz Chew Toys, Berber Bears, Bacon Bag-O-Treats for Dogs and Lavender & Mint Buddy Wash Shampoo and Conditioner.

From Layla John got a Junk Food Bucket which came with Roasted & Salted Peanuts, Truly Fruit, Grape & Strawberry Nerds, Almond Pecan-dy Crunch, Dipping Pretzels, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Twizzlers, Original Mike & Ike, Tootsie Rolls and Assorted Blo Pops. From Chris and Randy John got a Tom Brady Jersey: Away White Game Replica #12 Nike New England Patriots Jersey, from Mike and Daniel he got a Northwest New England Patriots Full Bed in a Bag, from Kelly he got a New England Patriots President Series Watch, from his parents who had sent the gift in he got a New England Patriots Tom Brady Signed Authentic Helmet.

Lastly from Adam he got a Sterling Silver Ridge-Edge Men's Dog Tag which was engraved with Tanner's and Missy's names. John smiled. He and Adam had given each other pretty much the same thing. While everyone cleared away Adam and John pulled Layla aside and gave her their gifts to her, Adam had gotten her a Healing Spa Bath Basket which came with soap, body scrub, shower gel, body lotion, wash cloth, pumice brush and sponge in custom basket. John then gave her the gift he had gotten her which was a Friend's Blessing Inspirational Bracelet. She hugged her friends and thanked them.

John went to go back over to his friends but Adam grabbed his wrist. "What's up?" John asked, "Will…..Will you…" he said, John smiled at him. "Will I what?" John asked, Adam sighed. "Will you stay with me the night at my place? You and the dogs?" Adam asked, John smiled. "Of course I will Adam. I would love to." John said, Adam smiled. "No pressure." John said, Adam smiled and leaned in and kissed John softly. "I have to take my mom back to her place first though is that OK?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "It's fine, I will take all my gifts home and grab some clothes and stuff. Just call when you're home." John said Adam smiled.

"You know, I think this has been the best Christmas ever." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I think so too." Adam said John smiled and held Adam's hand and pulled him close. "Let's get outta here." John said Adam nodded, they said their goodbye's and left. John went home and Adam took Judy home. "Son I really think John will make you happy." Judy told her son. Adam smiled. "Thanks momma. I think he will make me happy as well." Adam said, he was so glad his mom approved of John. It made him think that he and John could actually work.

That they could actually work and be happy, that was the main thing. He wanted to be happy and he wanted to be happy with John he really did.

John got home and headed inside. He put all his gifts away and then he packed an overnight bag for the night he was going to spend with Adam. He packed up some stuff as well as the dogs things. He packed them all up in the car and he sat down in his lounge to try and get in touch with his parent's.

He wanted to say thank-you for the gift he got. He tried calling them but got no answer so he left them a message saying thanks and that he hoped to speak with them soon. As soon as he hung the phone up it rang again.

**"Hello?"** John asked. **"Hey"** Adam said on the other line, John smiled. **"Hey, are you home?"** John asked. **"Yeah so you can come over whenever you're ready."** Adam said.

John smiled. **"OK I'll be there soon."** John said. **"OK cool."** Adam said ending the call. John ending the call and he grabbed the dogs and headed out to the car. He got in and headed off to Adam's house.

He got there, grabbed his bag and the dogs and headed up to the door. He knocked and Adam answered it smiling. The dogs ran inside to play with Adam's dogs. John smiled and walked inside. "Thanks for coming." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"No worries I wanted to come. I wanted to spend the night with you. Today has been a great day and I wouldn't want to end it with anyone else." John said, Adam smiled he was so glad John liked him as much as he liked John.

"Let's go and sit and listen to some music and have a nice hot chocolate." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They walked into the lounge and sat down, Adam made them some hot chocolate. They sat down with the fire roaring it was so romantic, all six dogs were on the beds snoring their little heads away it was so cute.

"So you got some nice gifts, I didn't know you were a Patriots fan" Adam said John smiled. "I'm originally from Boston it's in my blood I guess. I love them. I loved the helmet I got from my parent's I just wish I could have thanked them." John said.

Adam frowned. "Why can't you?" he asked, John shrugged, "They're off in LA. I tried to get in touch with them but I couldn't, they go away for Christmas so I don't know where they are. I don't think I am their most favorite child." John said sadly. Adam sighed and took John's hand in his own. "They love you John. How can they not? You're their son." Adam said John sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I haven't lived up to what they expected from me." John said, Adam sighed. He leaned in and kissed John softly. "You're amazing." He said, John smiled. "Thanks, so are you." John said, Adam smiled.

They sat there together just in each other's arms. "Wanna go upstairs?" Adam asked, John smiled. "No, I want to stay here, I think it's romantic down here" John said, "No John, I want to go upstairs for a reason." Adam said, "Oh, sorry. Yeah let's go." John said, Adam smiled, John took his hand and they headed upstairs.

Once into the room John pushed Adam down onto the bed and covered the Canadian with his own body, he kissed him lovingly and caressed his face. "So fucking beautiful" John muttered before kissing him again this time more aggressively which Adam seemed to enjoy.

They kissed for a few minutes before parting, John's hands travelled up and under Adam's shirt and he pulled it up and over Adam's head.

He threw it to the side and went back in laying kisses and licks and small bites to Adam's neck, jaw, chest, stomach and hips. He loved Adam's body he wasn't as hard as a rock but he wasn't flabby either he was perfect in every way.

John sat there entranced with Adam's body. "What?" Adam asked thinking something was wrong, John smiled. He ran his hands down Adam's sides making him shiver in pleasure. "You're amazing. I can't take my eyes off of you beautiful." John said Adam blushed, he wasn't used to such strong compliments.

John's hands travelled down to Adam's sweats and he slowly pulled them down slowly Adam's hard leaking cock appeared and it looked so nice. It was amazing.

John gently stroked Adam making Adam whine and whimper in pleasure. "Fuck….Please Johnny." Adam moaned bucking his hips up. John smirked down at Adam. "Hmmm? What do you want lover?" John asked.

"You….I want you please." Adam said John smiled and leaned down and kissed Adam softly. "You'll get me….You will." John said, Adam smiled and licked his lips savouring the taste of John. Suddenly he froze hearing the music playing on the radio.

_"What have I become, My sweetest friend, Everyone I know goes away, In the end, And you could have it all, My empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt. I wear this crown of thorns, Upon my liar's chair, Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair, Beneath the stains of time, The feelings disappear, You are someone else, I am still right here." _He heard and he jumped back pushing John away from him in fear.

"Adam?" John asked softly. Adam breathed heavily he had a flashback of the last time Wade forced himself on Adam. The exact same song had been playing and when he had heard it again it brought the feelings flooding back to him.

"Don't touch me….Please don't hurt me." Adam cried out. John frowned, "I'll leave….Do you want me to leave?" John asked. Adam didn't answer him he was confused he didn't understand what was going on.

John went around the house and he locked everything up, if he was going to leave he wanted to make sure Adam was OK. He went back up to the room and Adam was dressed but he was sitting on the bed clinging to a pillow.

"I'm going to go now, the house Is locked up you're safe I promise." John said Adam looked at John. "No…..Please don't leave me, I want you to stay with me, please?" Adam begged, John nodded.

He climbed into bed with Adam and held him and rocked him, just making sure he felt as safe as possible. John held Adam and together they drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

When John woke up in the morning he didn't have Adam next to him and for a second he thought that Adam may have taken off on him again but he realised they were in Adam's house so he couldn't exactly go anywhere.

He got out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a jumper and headed downstairs. He made it downstairs and all six dogs came at him saying good morning.

John smiled and hugged them all and headed into the kitchen for some coffee. He walked into the kitchen and saw Adam cooking he smiled and walked over to him kissing his cheek softly.

"Thank-you for last night John." Adam said as John grabbed a cup of coffee. John smiled and looked at Adam. "It's OK I promise. I want to be here for you in any way I can Adam. I mean that. I am NOT Wade Barrett I promise that. We probably won't have the best relationship ever, I mean we will argue, that's bound to happen. But I won't turn into him, I promise you. I could never hurt you like that I promise." John said, Adam smiled.

"Thank-you. I needed to hear that from you I guess, just to give me peace of mind. I know you're nothing like him I know you're not." Adam said John smiled, he was glad that Adam didn't think he was like Wade, that would have been the biggest insult ever.

He never wanted to be compared to that asshole. Adam deserved better, he deserved to be treated like a prince. In John's eyes he was one. Adam finished cooking breakfast and they sat down to eat it. John smiled over at Adam, in the few weeks they had started up Adam had made him so happy, happier than he ever was in the year long relationship with Bret, he just hoped this happiness and glee would continue on. He didn't want anything to ruin or come between him and Adam.

**Please Review…..**


	10. New Years Celebration

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**NEW YEARS EVE**

John stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the night. The bedroom door opened and Adam walked in dressed to perfection he looked so damn sexy. John got dressed and checked himself out in the mirror. He walked over to Adam and kissed him on the cheek. "You look so amazing." John said, Adam smiled. "Thanks are you ready to go?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah is the cab here?" John asked. Adam nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Adam said John smiled and took Adam's hand and they headed out the door. They got into the cab and the driver took them to the bistro where there was a small gathering happening. They got there and walked inside and greeted everyone. John walked over to Randy and gave him a hug. "Hey Jay" Randy said John smiled. "Hey, the place looks good." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I think we did a good job at it." Randy said John smiled. "It's great Randy." John said Randy smiled. "So where's Adam?" Randy asked. "Mingling." John said. "And how are things with you two?" Randy asked.

"Good I've been spending a lot of time over at his place this week, it's been nice just to be around him." John said Randy smiled. "I always thought you two would make a great couple. You do Johnny. Are you happy?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "So happy, he's amazing. I didn't think I would ever be in a relationship so fast after Bret but I don't regret it one bit." John said Randy smiled. "You guys are great together, you really are." Randy said John smiled, "Thanks Ran, it's nice to know that you support me." John said Randy smiled. "We've been through a lot together John. I will always be here for you. You're my best friend, my brother and I love you." Randy said John smiled and hugged Randy again. "I love you too." John said, Randy smiled. They walked over to the bar and grabbed some drinks to cheer in the new years with. Once they had their drinks and headed over to their lovers. John took Adam's hand in his own. "Wanna dance?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. John led them over to the floor and they started dancing. John pulled Adam closer and held him there.

He loved feeling Adam in his arms. It was like they were the perfect fit. John looked into Adam's eyes and he brushed Adam's hair back over his ear and he kissed him softly Adam responded to the kiss, kissing him back more fiercely. He didn't know what it was about John but he made him do things and feel things he never had before it was just amazing. "I wish midnight would hurry up so we can go back home." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Me too baby, I don't think I can hold on." John said Adam smiled and bit his lip. "Let's go then, I don't want to wait." Adam said, John smiled and nodded and they slipped out of the door and headed home.

They got home a few minutes later. John gripped Adam hard by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall and kissed him hard he pulled Adam's head closer and started to lick his bottom lip asking for entrance once Adam opened his mouth John devoured his mouth tongue tangling with each other's. John pulled back from the kiss and slapped Adam hard on the ass he then moved in and started ravishing Adam's neck placing hard kisses licks and nibbles on the exposed skin John nibbled a bit too hard and is sure he drew blood Adam hissed at the pain but he didn't complain.

John started moving his hands to caress Adam's sides he moved his left hand lower all the while still kissing and nibbling at Adam's neck and started to rub and grope at Adam's clothed errection receiving a moan in appreciation from Adam. "Fuck Adam I am going to fuck you so hard you won't stand straight for weeks" Adam kept moaning John's name. "Fuck Johnny I want you so fucking bad I want to …..Oh fuck I want to feel your hard cock as you pound into me... oh fuck if you don't stop rubbing me I will come right here right now" Adam moaned and John immediately stopped and moved away from Adam and leaned against the other wall. John smirked knowing he had pissed Adam off by moving away from him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Cena?" John shrugged and smiled "What? you said if I didn't stop you were going to blow your load and you are not going to come until I am inside of you understand?" Adam sighed and moved towards John and leaned in to kiss him on the lips at the last second John turned his head and Adam took advantage and started sucking and biting at John's neck.

"Shit you taste so good baby" Adam murmured against John's neck, John flipped them so they changed positions with Adam now against the wall. Finally Adam couldn't stand it any longer and Adam grabbed John by the hand and dragged him to his room. Once inside Adam's room John slammed him against the door and started kissing Adam again this time a lot more passionate and not so hard both men's tongues meshing together on a loving embrace. John pulled back from the kiss and looked into Adam's eyes there was something different in them he started caressing Adam's cheeks. John just smiled down at him he was so stunning. He was pulled from his thoughts when Adam ripped his shirt over his head. John proceeded to do the same to Adam once Adam's shirt was off he pushed him towards the bed and crashed into the Mattress with John on top of Adam.

John stared into Adam's eyes. Running through his mind were the feelings and thoughts about their relationship. He knew they were moving fast but he couldn't help it. Adam was addictive. John shook his head from the thoughts he smiled down at Adam and leant forward kissing at Adam's neck once again while John was doing this Adam was running his hands up and down John's back loving the feeling of having skin on skin. John pulled away from Adam's neck and started trailing kisses down Adams body once he got to his nipples he took the left one into his mouth and started sucking it until the nipple got hard he then moved over to the right one and repeated the action he then started placing little kisses and nibbles down Adam's abs and stomach licking and kissing once he got the Adam's belly button he flicked his tongue out and teased him.

"Shit Johnny please stop with the fucking teasing and do your job" John chuckled "Oh stop your Bitching Adam and let me work my fucking magic" Adam growled he wanted John inside him already he couldn't stand it "If you don't fucking hurry up I will take what I want" Adam threatened John shrugged his shoulders. Instead of talking back he got up from the bed and disposed himself from his jeans and underwear getting back on the bed naked he removed Adam's jeans as well noticing Adam wasn't wearing any underwear. "You naughty naughty boy you're in your thirties and you're not wearing any underwear" John laughed. Adam just winked at him "Yeah well it's easier and quicker to get fucked if I don't wear any but…you seem to be taking for fucking ever so Can we stop with the talking and get to the fucking please?" Adam pleaded he needed John and he needed him right now.

John nodded and got in between Adam's legs he bent down and flicked his tongue out at Adam's mushroom head he gave it a little suck before engulfing Adam's entire member he took Adam as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck John you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" Adam moaned as John continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking Adam. While sucking Adam off he moved his left hand and began fondling Adam's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. Adam was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when John was fully seethed inside of him.

He pulled John off of his dick and gave him a hard kiss "Fuck me now" he growled and John just nodded "Lube?" John asked rubbing his hands all over Adam's chest loving the feeling. Adam was panting hard "Fuck it take me dry no prep nothing I want to feel the burn" Adam whispered his voice laced with lust and want for the man above him John eyed him up thinking he was crazy "Are you sure Addy that will hurt you know I don't want to hurt you" John said sincerely Adam was PLEASANTLY SURPRISED at the kind and caring words he nodded "Yes I'm sure I'll be okay your with me I just want you in me baby" John nodded and leaned in to kiss Adam softly.

John lined himself up at Adam's entrance and began to slowly enter him Adam was wincing at the pain and John was softly stroking his sides "If it's too much I will stop Adam just tell me" John spoke softly and leaned in to kiss Adam passionately on the lips Adam nodded "It's fine just keep going please I need to feel you inside me" John kept kissing Adam as he pushed his final few inches inside of Adam he stopped moving so Adam could get used to being filled up. "Move please …god Johnny start moving" Adam pleaded John did as asked and started a slow pace thrusting into Adam and hitting his love nut making Adam moan his name "Fuck baby you are so tight you feel so good" John moaned as he gave Adam a light kiss on the lips. Adam was stunned that John had called him baby he had been wanting this type of interaction for so long that he was so happy that this had happened.

John started to quicken his pace still kissing and nibbling at Adam's neck "Fuck John touch me please for the love of all that is holy touch me" John smiled into Adam's neck and moved his hands lower he squeezed Adam's manhood receiving a moan he then started stroking Adam moving in time with his strokes Adam was writhing underneath John hands gripping the sheets Adam's knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard. "Fuck John I think …oh shit I think I'm" Adam trailed off knowing he was going to come soon, John feeling the pressure building up in his stomach began moving faster still stroking Adam in time with his thrusts "Fuck baby you are so fucking hot I'm gonna come fuck Adam come with me please baby come with me" John moaned Adam wrapped his legs tight around John's waist pulling John closer to him "Nearly there Johnny SHIT!" John nodded "Oh yeah me too fuck your beautiful oh SHIT!" two thrusts later John and Adam came simultaneously both men moaning each other's names. John collapsed right on top of Adam both men panting hard trying to catch their breaths once John was okay he pulled out of Adam and rolled to the side leaning over he planted a long sweet kiss on Adams lips.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Fighting Decisions

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was up early with his two dogs and Adam's four dogs. He had fed them and they were outside running around. John had a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and grabbed the pair of hands. "Morning" Adam said from behind him. John smiled.

"Morning." John said Adam smiled and held onto John's body, he loved feeling the warmth of John. "We have a busy day ahead of us we have to go to the Helmsley farm and do all the shots for the horses." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "I'm ready when you are." John said, Adam smiled.

"OK, let's shower, eat and head out." Adam said, John nodded and smiled. They showered together and got dressed, they had a small breakfast and then headed out the door to the clinic. Adam had to pick up all the vaccinations for the horses. Once he had everything he needed he and John got into his car and headed to the Helmsley farm.

They pulled up there after forty minutes and they grabbed their gear and got started on the vaccinations. For the foals they were giving them a Tetanus shot, Eastern/Western Equine Encephalomyelitis shot, a Rabies shot, a West Nile Virus shot, an Equine Herpes virus shot, an Equine Viral Arteritis shot, an Equine Influenza and a Rotavirus shot.

For the adult horses they were giving them a Tetanus shot, a Eastern/Western Equine Encephalomyelitis shot, a Rabies shot, a West Nile Virus shot, an Equine Herpes virus shot, an Equine Viral Arteritis shot, an Equine Influenza shot, a Potomac Horse

Fever shot and a Strangles shot. Adam had everything in his case, he also had some other meds, as well as a shot that put the horses down, in case any of them were injured.

"Usually I would do this over two days but because Shawn and hunter have to go away for a few days I said I would do this now why they're here. I know it's going to be hard, but I need you to back me up on this OK?" Adam asked John.

John nodded. "Of course, I have my pad and pen I will write down everything that happens and all the vaccinations each horse gets." John said. Adam smiled and nodded. "Good, let's get started shall we?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." John said. Adam smiled, they started vaccinating all the horses, Adam would give them their shots and John would write down all the info they needed for their records. They stopped for a glass of lemonade and some food but got right back to it. They wanted to get this done before it got too dark.

John also noticed that Adam was looking really tired. "Adam baby, maybe you should take a break." John said, Adam shook his head. "No I wanna get this done and done now. I need too." Adam said John sighed. "Baby please" John said.

"No! John. When we work I am your boss not your boyfriend." Adam snapped. He needed to assert his authority when they worked. "Fine" John said back. He understood about Adam being the boss but he didn't need to snap at him for no reason. They continued working but there was some noticeable tension their between them.

**HOURS LATER**

They were just finishing up Adam was exhausted and so was John. they were coming up to the last horse. Adam reached for a shot, but John saw it was the wrong one, he had grabbed the shot that puts the horse to sleep.

"Adam STOP! That's the wrong one, you're about to put him to sleep!" John shouted, Shawn and Hunter came over to see what was wrong, Adam apologised and all was forgiven. Adam then gave the horse the right shot. Shawn paid for the visit and Adam and John left.

Adam sighed when he got into the car he was so MAD at himself for doing something so stupid, he could have killed a horse. They got into the car and Adam turned and glared at John. "HOW DARE you do that to me in front of Shawn...you should have whispered it, not shouted it out like a bull" Adam snapped.

"Sorry I was just doing what I thought was right, I told you, you needed a break but you didn't fucking listen to me, what did you want me to do Adam?" John asked.

"Not shout it out for the whole world to fucking see! I'm the boss John, ME, you made me look like an idiot." Adam snapped, John shook his head. "Well then next time I'll just let you kill the poor animal you sorry excuse for a Vet..." John snapped, Adam couldn't believe John had said that, the emotions between them were running wild.

"Drop me off at the house. I am gonna get my dogs and go home." John snapped, Adam sighed and did so. He dropped John off who got his dogs and headed back to the condo.

He got there and went up to his place and walked inside. He slammed the door and went into his bedroom. He had a shower and changed into some sweats.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the car. He just needed to get something to eat. He wanted to veg out in front of the TV and forget all about the crappy day he had. He went to the bistro and parked.

He saw Randy out front having a smoke so he joined him. "You OK John?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Not really but I will be, just some shit has happened today and I don't know what to think about it" John said Randy nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with you and Adam?" Randy asked. "Yeah why?" John asked. "Adam is in with Chris. Having a chat. He was in tears when he got here, wanna tell me what happened?" Randy asked.

"Just work shit. I don't know if being in a relationship and working with someone is the best idea. It's too hard to handle." John said, Randy sighed. "Sometimes yeah it is but you need to think about what is more important. Your job or Adam." Randy said.

"Adam is, but if I lose this job what else would I do? I am a vet's assistant. That's what I went to college for. I just don't know what I would do if I didn't have the job." John said Randy sighed.

"You need to think of something John, because it's obvious to me that you and Adam being involved together and working together isn't working. Maybe you could do something you've always wanted to do" Randy said.

"Like what?" John asked. "You've always liked clothes, maybe you should do something with that? I don't know John. but you and Adam need to sort this out or stop working with one another." Randy said. "I know it's hard to choose what you want to do but I know you'll make the right decision for you and for you alone." Randy said John sighed.

"If it was you what would you do? Would you choose Chris or the bistro?" John asked, Randy smiled. "That's easy I would chose Chris all the time. I see my future with him. the bistro is amazing I love it but I can't marry it and have kids with it can I?" Randy asked.

"No you can't. thanks Ran, you've helped me with my decision. I am sure I will find something else to do." John said Randy smiled. "No worries John. if you need some money you can always help out waiting here" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ran." John said he was so glad he had someone like Randy in his life someone he could always count on to help and support him.

Now all he needed to do was talk to Adam about everything and try to make things right.

John walked into the bistro and saw Adam sitting there nursing a beer. He looked so sad and miserable and John couldn't help but blame himself. He walked over to him and sat with him. Adam looked up at him and sighed. "Can I talk to you?" John asked, Adam nodded.

"Yeah" he said quietly. "I'm sorry about today Adam. I shouldn't have hurt you the way I did. I shouldn't have made you feel like an idiot. I should have spoken to you after the fact, I should have been more discreet about the whole thing. I am sincerely sorry about all of that, and I am sorry about what I said in the car, I guess I was just angry and I took my anger out on you and I apologise." John said Adam smiled.

"I'm sorry too, for treating you like crap. I guess I've never made a mistake like that in my whole life and I was embarrassed and I was angry at myself but I took my anger out on you and that's not right. I shouldn't have and I am immensely sorry." Adam said John smiled. "There is something serious we need to talk about though." John said. Adam nodded.

"Shoot" he said. "If we want this relationship to work, I can't work with you anymore Adam. It's just going to keep causing issues. I would rather have you and be happy then have the job and be miserable all the time." John said Adam frowned. "I don't want you to leave though John. You've worked so hard to get your degree." Adam said, John smiled. "Yes and I love working with you, but being a Vet isn't my dream job." John said.

"What is?" Adam asked. "Having my own clothes store, like a boutique. That's what I've always wanted. I've always been into fashion and I love shopping and everything, I've always talked about opening up something for men, women and children, plus having jewellery. I just want this more than I want to be a vet. I need you to understand this OK?" Adam sighed. "I don't like it but I guess I understand, I'll Miss you so much during the day, I really will." Adam said John smiled. "I'll be here Adam, but on a personal basis which I think is much more important." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I understand John, I do." Adam said John smiled.

"I'll stay on until you find a replacement OK?" John asked, Adam smiled, he leaned over the table and kissed John. "Let's go home and make up properly." Adam said John smiled and nodded, he took Adam's hand and they headed out to the car, they got in and drove to Adam's place. They walked inside and went up to the bedroom after making sure the dogs were fed and OK. About half an hour later, things were heated up in the bedroom.

"John... Please... Just fuck me already..!" Adam pleaded, thrusting his hips up in a desperate attempt to get his achingly hard erection some attention, half wondering if it was worth it to try to roll over and grind against the mattress. Embarrassing, yes, but it'd get the job done. John seemed to sense his plan and immediately settled his weight on his lover's thighs, effectively pinning him to the bed.

"Not yet, baby... Gotta wait your turn.." he reminded him, still steadily stroking, wrist snapping as fingers sought out sensitive spots. He curled his free hand under himself to squeeze around his balls, tugging and fondling himself.

John could feel the burn of liquid fire pooling in his lower stomach and upped the pace, scooting up so that he was kneeling over his lover's face. "Fuck, Adam-" With a shuddering moan he was coming, watching with heated eyes as his essence spattered over Adam's cheeks and chin, painting his skin.

He continued to stroke himself until he was sure he'd milked every last drop before sliding back on the bed, admiring the mess he'd left on the man. Adam was gasping for breath beneath him, his skin flushed and slick with sweat by now. The fresh bruises on his neck were dark and swollen, mirroring the ones that dotted his shoulders, chest and stomach from the night before.

The white splattered across his face completed the image, only made hotter when he opened his eyes and stared dazedly up at John. "_Please_." John chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, lapping at kiss swollen lips lovingly. "You know I couldn't ever deny you a thing," he whispered against them, tasting a bit of himself on his mouth. He slid down the length of his body and buried himself between those quivering, sweaty thighs, pushing his legs up and letting them settle on his broad shoulders. He'd only done this a couple times for Adam, but considering his lover had just let him come on his face he supposed he owed him one.

He relished the mingled cry of shock and pleasure from Adam when he breathed against the quivering pucker of his entrance, a smirk curving up his lips before pressing a little kiss to it. He continued to kiss around it until the man was a trembling, whimpering mess beneath him, finally relenting to lick a stripe up and over it. A sharp whimper of pleading from Adam and John willingly gave him what he wanted, pressing his tongue inside.

Most people found this particular sexual act to be disgusting. John didn't mind it at all. He enjoyed the unique taste of Adam, enjoyed the way he squeezed and shuddered around his tongue. And if Adam was happy, John was happy. The Boston native worked to open the man up with his tongue, pausing now and then to suckle around the twitching pucker before delving his tongue back in deep. He found that sweet little nub of nerves deep inside of him and hardened the tip of his tongue, rubbing against it.

Finally, he pulled back and groped blindly for the lube, eyes fixed on the red, wet pucker of his lover's entrance. It was so raw and naughty and _dirty_ he couldn't help but stare, reawakened erection aching to be buried balls deep inside. "Mmm, Adam...fuck, I love it when you look at me like that," he breathed, taking in the dishevelled, wrecked appearance of the man beneath him, the way his come was still spattered across his cheeks and sweat sliding down his skin.

Adam whimpered and bucked his hips up once more, begging for what he'd wanted since they'd gotten started. "Yes, yes.. I suppose I've teased you enough." John said He lifted Adam's legs up over his shoulders and poured a large amount of lube along the crevice of his buttocks.

Adam's face was flushed his eyes were wide he was slightly breathless. Looking at him, John realised that this was an image he would cherish all his life. John slowly pushed himself in past the first ring of muscle.

Although Adam caught his breath and winced, his eyes never left John's face. Very carefully John drove himself completely home. Adam cried out and John treasured the sound. John remained motionless for a moment as Adam grew accustomed to his size and then grasping Adam's haunches began a steady movement.

Adam tensed, baring down tight around John's cock, "God, fuck, hurts..." John froze only a couple of inches inside Adam, "Want me to stop?" John asked "no don't stop Johnny" Adam begged. "It's good Adam, so good," John breathed, hot and heavy in to Adam's ear as he started to move his hips, rolling forward and backwards in to Adam's heat. "You're so good, so hot and tight and, oh shit..." John groaned, leaning back and tilting his hips.

It took a few experimental thrusts before Adam jerked and groaned and slammed his ass forward against him, almost knocking John backwards. John drove forward shunting Adam forward up the bed. with the force of his thrust and making the headboard slam the wall He repeated the motion, speeding up until he couldn't hold back anymore and really lost control.

All words were forgotten as the two grunted and groaned, clutching and clawing towards their release, needing it almost as much as they needed to drag the moment out. The release won as without warning, Adam suddenly tensed, back arching wildly and thighs shaking as his orgasm was ripped from him.

"Oh, oh, uh fucking god, Johnny...!" He collapsed completely as he slumped backwards, shooting all over his stomach without John even touching his cock. That realisation wasn't lost on John and the thought shoved him over the edge right behind Adam, "Adam– Addy, oh Jesus, motherfucker," he gasped, the rest lost in a jumble of words and promises as he emptied himself inside Adam's willing body.

When the shuddering started to subside John reluctantly pulled out and turned to fall down on to the bed next to Adam. It took Adam a moment to uncurl and he ended up lying flat on his stomach, not caring about the come he was smearing in to his belly.

"You OK?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Perfect, everything is perfect" he said, John smiled, indeed everything was perfect.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Jealous

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**WEEKS LATER**

"Fuck Johnny…Right there….Fuck me." Adam moaned as he laid back on the bed, John was fingering his hole. "There?" John asked as he poked Adam's prostate again. "Yes….Baby stop teasing me and fuck me" Adam whined. John smiled. He leaned over and grabbed the lube and he poured some onto his hands and then he rubbed it on his cock.

He smiled as he kissed Adam. "Please Johnny." Adam said, John smiled. He pushed in and he filled Adam up completely. Adam gasped as he felt John fill him up. "Fuck John….So big." Adam moaned as he arched his back. John moaned and leaned in and kissed his way along Adam's jaw.

"Harder!" Adam cried out. "You sure? I don't wanna hurt you ." John said. "I'm fine, please" Adam pleaded with his boyfriend, John smiled. He pulled all the way out, leaving Adam empty.

"That's the opposite of what I just said" he complained. John smirked at him. "Hands and knees" he said, Adam smiled and flipped over so he was on all fours. John positioned himself behind him and he pulled Adam onto his cock, hard and fast.

"FUCK!" Adam shouted as he felt John enter him again from behind. "Is that what you wanted?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed, John smiled, he pulled out leaving only the tip of his cock inside of Adam before he thrusted back in.

Adam pressed back against John enjoying the feeling of having John inside of him, he loved this feeling, it was amazing. "Yes Johnny….Fuck you feel so good inside of me." Adam moaned his hands were gripping onto the bed sheets hard, his knuckles going white.

He arched his back and grunted loudly, John just watched him from behind loving the sight of Adam moaning and writhing in pleasure all because of him. he leaned forward pressing his chest against Adam's back and he moved his hands to in front of Adam.

He took hold of Adam's cock in his hands and he started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Fuck Johnny," Adam mumbled, John laughed and he started moving deeper within his lover.

"Fuck Adam you're so damn tight." John said, Adam grinned and he pushed back onto John and that was all they could take, Adam came coating John's hand and the sheets below him in his cum and John came filling Adam up with his cum. John slowly pulled out a few minutes later and collapsed beside his boyfriend who was laying on his stomach.

John turned to his side and ran his hands down Adam's back. "You OK there Adam?" John asked. "Uh yeah….Where did that come from?" Adam asked. John shrugged. "I just wanted you." John said Adam chuckled.

"What's the time?" he asked. John looked to the clock. "9:30" John said, Adam smiled. "I need to get up, I have to go into the clinic today, I have the accounts to do." Adam said it was a Saturday. John nodded. "Well I am meeting up with Kelly, she has a retail space she wants to show me." John said Adam smiled.

"Sounds good. How about we do everything then meet up for lunch?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure, we could do that" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

They both showered and dressed for the day, then went downstairs for some food. They both had a bagel each and headed out for the day.

John went and met up with Kelly and Adam went to the clinic. John smiled when he pulled up and saw his sister. He got out and walked over to her and hugged her. "John this is my business manager David." Kelly said John smiled. "Nice to meet you" he said David smiled.

"I found this place Johnny, I think it's perfect for what we want I really do." Kelly said John smiled and nodded. "Let's have a look then." John said. They walked inside and looked around at the retail space.

"The store is nicely appointed, has a visually pleasing presentation and a nice flow of merchandise placement for a pleasurable shopping experience. The recent owners had a great reputation in the community with a well-established base of loyal customers and consignors. So finding a client base won't be too hard, what are you thinking for the store?" David asked.

"Well I had the idea of doing, men's, women's and kids, plus accessories and jewellery." John said, David nodded. "What's the price?" John asked, he needed to make sure he had the money before he fell in love with it.

"The asking price is $69,900." David said, John sighed, he only had fifty grand, then he needed to buy all the stuff so he couldn't afford it. Kelly saw the look on John's face and walked over to him. "I wanna do this with you John, half and half, please? I really want to do something like this, I know you can manage this place amazingly." Kelly said.

"Partners, equal partners?" John asked, Kelly smiled and nodded. John nodded and hugged her.

It was good it meant John would be forking out $34,000 and with the leftover $16,000 he could redecorate and purchase some clothes and everything. "What will we be calling this business?" David asked. "Cena's. It's both our names." Kelly said John smiled and hugged his sister.

"I will make the offer it shouldn't take too long then the hard work will start." David said John and Kelly smiled, they were excited about this, they really were. John hugged Kelly and they went off in their separate directions.

John looked at the time he saw it was too early for lunch and he knew Adam was busy so he headed off to go and visit with Randy. he missed having his one on one time with his best friend. He and Adam were together a lot and Randy and Chris were together a lot too so it was hard to get that best friend time.

He got to Chris and Randy's house and went up to the door, he frowned hearing screaming then the door opened and Chris stormed out. He huffed at John and left, John sighed and walked inside, he saw Randy pacing. "Ran? What's going on?" John asked. "Ugh…..Chris is such an asshole." Randy said John looked at him. "What happened?" John asked.

"He was watering the lawn earlier, I walked out and I saw him flirting with our next door neighbour Jason." Randy said John sighed. "I'm sure he wasn't flirting. Chris isn't like that." John said.

"Bullshit I saw him, they were close and talking about their roses, we all know that roses mean sex." John looked at Randy, "How the hell do roses translate into sex?" John asked. "They just do….I can't believe him." Randy said. "Rand, what's really going on?" John asked.

Randy sighed. "I don't know I think I have my man period or something, we've been working really hard and I guess I Miss the days where I could spend all day in bed with Chris but I can't anymore. The bistro is busier than ever and now Chris wants to make it a chain type thing and do one in Charlotte and that means travelling and spending more time apart." Randy said John sighed.

"Sorry Ran, maybe you need to sit down and talk to him about it? maybe voice your concerns. You love him so much Ran, I know you do. You need to be there for him in everyway possible. You can't hide these things from him, he deserves to know the truth about what you're feeling." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Jay, usually it's me talking to you about you and Adam." Randy said, John smiled. "Goes both ways Ran." John said. "I love you and I know you love Chris. I want you to be happy, that's all." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "So why did you come here for?" Randy asked.

"No reason I just wanted to see you, I Miss you." John said Randy smiled. "I Miss you too Jay and we should definitely try and spend at least one day a week together, just us." Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah that sounds really good Ran." John said Randy smiled.

He missed John a lot too but he knew they would always be there for one another, they were best friends like brothers, nothing was going to tear them apart.

**LATER ON**

John and Randy were watching the baseball game when the front door opened and Chris and Adam walked in, Randy sighed as he saw Chris, he wanted to make things up with his lover but he was still so annoyed with Chris flirting. John looked at Randy and rolled his eyes, he nudged him as Chris stormed into the bedroom.

"Go talk to your man." John said, Randy nodded. "Thanks Jay." He said, John smiled and nodded. He looked at Adam, "Wanna go watch a movie at the drive in?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. He took John's offered hand and they headed out the door, in Chris and Randy's room, Chris stood there looking at Randy. "I'm sorry I went crazy earlier, I just worry Chrissy, I mean I love you SO much and I hate seeing you with other guys." Randy said.

"I get that Randy but if you trusted me it wouldn't matter would it?" Chris asked, he hated that Randy didn't trust him. "I do trust you, I just don't trust him. He's always looking at you and trying to get closer to you, ever since we moved here, I just worry I guess. I love you Chris and I trust you more than I trust anything, you're my whole life. I guess I just don't want to be hurt…..I don't want to be heart broken." Randy said Chris smiled and walked over to Randy.

"I love you Ran, you and only you. You're all I want and all I need. I want you forever." Chris said Randy smiled, he loved Chris so much, he was his everything. He hated fighting with him, so he was glad they could sort this out. Randy kissed Chris sneaking his tongue into Chris's mouth wanting to taste his lover for all he had.

Randy pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Chris's neck biting at it Chris was busy undoing Randy's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over Randy's shoulders. Chris then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with Randy underneath Chris.

Chris went to work on Randy's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" Randy moaned. Chris moved down lower and started licking around Randy's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into Randy's navel and started tongue fucking it. Chris moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Chris finally got to Randy's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his fiancé's body along with Randy's underwear Randy moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Chris got up from Randy and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of Randy grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. Randy was thrashing his head around and Chris took his opportunity to bite down on Randy's neck. "Chris….please baby…" Randy moaned Chris smirked. "What...what do you want Randy?" Chris asked while licking around Randy's ear Chris knew that was the spot to turn Randy into goo.

"Fuck I want you now" Randy breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Chris did what was asked and went lower on Randy's body and started stroking Randy every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Chris if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." Randy hissed at his lover Chris smirked.

Chris leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw Randy's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at Randy's hole. Randy hissed as Chris entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Chris soothed soon Randy began to relax. Chris pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch Randy he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." Randy moaned as Chris hit his prostate with his finger.

Randy started thrusting onto Chris's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Chris NOW!" Randy demanded. Chris laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of Randy and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into Randy's awaiting hole.

"Holy shiiiiiiit" Randy cried out. "Shit you alright?" Chris asked concerned Randy just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." Randy moaned as he met Chris thrust for thrust. Chris changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit Randy's prostate dead on making Randy thrash around beneath him.

"Harder….fuck me harder Chrissy." Randy said "fuck Randy so fucking tight baby." Chris moaned back Randy took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Chris's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Chris in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Chris by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Chris moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come Randy soon…so…..so close." Chris moaned against Randy's lips. Randy just nodded; Chris sped up his thrust and soon was crying out Randy's name as he came.

Randy was still stroking himself. "Come for me R let me see you come." Chris whispered in Randy's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Chris." Randy moaned as he came all over himself. A few minutes later after being cleaned up and regaining their breath Chris snuggled in against Randy. "I love you Randy so fucking much." Chris said Randy smiled "I love you too baby." Randy said Chris smiled, and held Randy as they both drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam and John were at the drive in movies watching the new Avengers movie, Adam was into the whole comic book themed movies, John however was paying no attention to the movie his focus was on Adam, Adam could feel John's eyes on him, he turned his eyes away from the screen and looked at his boyfriend.

John smiled and leaned over and kissed Adam on the lips slipping his tongue into Adam's mouth both men's tongues duelling and John loving the feeling of Adam's tongue ring against his own tongue.

John reached under his seat so he could lie down and Adam took off his pants and shirt and John did the same. Adam leaned over and started licking and kissing up and down John's hard shaft John was loving the feeling of Adam's mouth on him. Adam closed his mouth around John and started sucking John's cock up and down John looked down and could see Adam's blonde head bobbing up and down his rhythm was getting faster and faster.

John gripped Adam's hair and bought him up to him and kissed him hard on the lips tasting himself on Adam's tongue. Adam broke away from the kiss and jumped over and straddled John's lap. Adam started grinding down on John. "Adam I need you fuck I need you" John said as Adam bit at his neck. Adam giggled "I want you baby I want you to fuck me slow and hard" John nearly came at those words. Adam positioned himself over John's cock and slowly sank down onto him.

"Aaaahhh fuck" John groaned at the feeling of Adam's tight walls constricting around him. Adam cried out at the feeling of being fill but he started to move slowly up and down on John's cock. John had hold of Adam's hips helping him get into a rhythm. Adam leaned down and claimed John's mouth in a hard kiss. John took hold of Adam's member and started teasing the tip of it with his fingers.

"Fuck you're so hot Jay" Adam moaned as he was moving up and down on John's cock. John was matching Adam's rhythm raising his hips sending his dick further into Adam's tight hole. "So close Adam fuck not gonna last your too fucking tight" John moaned Adam smiled "stop complaining and cum for me" Adam retorted.

John smiled at him and bucked his hips screaming Adam's name as he came. Adam took hold of himself and started jerking himself off. "Cum on me Adam, cum all over me" John said Adam couldn't take it anymore and came all over his hand and John's chest.

Adam slumped forward on John's body and John held him there, he loved holding Adam, knowing he was his. "That was amazing." Adam said breathlessly, John smiled. "Mmmm it was, do you wanna finish watching the movie or do you wanna go home for round 2?" John asked as he nuzzled Adam's neck, Adam moaned as John teased his neck, "Home, definitely home. NOW." Adam said, John smiled. Adam climbed off of John and went back to his own seat, they both redressed and John drove them home, for round 2.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Wedding

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"You ready Ran?" John asked his friend, it was the day of Randy's wedding to Chris. "Yeah I am more than ready." Randy said, John smiled at him. He was so happy for his friend. He hoped one day it would be him marrying Adam but he knew if it wasn't, as long as he was with Adam he would be happy. The door opened and Randy's dad walked in. He was walking Randy down the aisle and giving him away.

"Ready?" Bob asked his son Randy nodded, "Ready let's get me married" Randy said John and Bob smiled and they headed out the door, it was a happy and exciting time for the family. Fifteen minutes later Randy and Chris were standing at the altar. John and Nate stood alongside Randy and next to Chris were Adam and Chris' friend Jack.

The Celebrant stepped forward and began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we have come together in the presence of these witnesses to bless the joining of these two men in Holy Matrimony. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purpose for which it was instituted."

"Into this union, Christopher Keith Jericho and Randal Keith Orton now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." He paused, then began to speak again.

"Christopher Keith, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Chris answered, "I Will." he smiled at Randy as he spoke. "Randal Keith, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Randy smiled at Chris and answered, "I Will."

The Celebrant spoke to Chris, "Christopher, you may now make your vow to Randal." Chris took Randy's hand in his, "I Christopher Keith Jericho, take you Randal Keith Orton to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish until we are parted by death. This IS my solemn vow."

"Randal, you may make your vow to Christopher." The Celebrant stepped back again as Randy spoke. "I Randal Keith Orton, take you Christopher Keith Jericho to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish until we are parted by death. This IS my solemn vow." Randy shed a tear, and held Chris' hands tightly.

The Celebrant stepped forward "May I have the rings, please?" John and Adam as the best men, placed each ring on the book the Celebrant was holding open his hands. "Bless these rings to be a sign of the vows by which these two men have bound themselves to each other. Amen." Chris took Randy's ring from the book and placed the ring on Randy's finger, pausing half way, and spoke.

"Randy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you." He slipped the finger the rest of the way onto Randy's finger, flashing him a beautiful smile. Randy took Chris' ring and placed it half way onto Chris' finger pausing, "Christopher, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. He slipped the ring the rest of the way onto Chris' finger and smiles at him in return.

The Celebrant then reached towards the couple, and took their hands, and joined their right ones together and spoke, "Now that Christopher Keith and Randal Keith have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving of rings, I pronounce that thy are husbands. Those of whom God has joined together let no man put asunder. Christopher, you may now kiss your husband."

Chris very gently took Randy in his arms, and kissed him softly, but passionately. The Celebrant spoke his final words of the ceremony, " I now proudly present to you, Mr. and Mr. Christopher Keith Jericho." Everyone hugged the couple right there at the altar.

Chris wrapped his arm around Randy's waist and kept hold of him. Chris then announced, "Ok everyone, let's head to our house and PARTY!" Everyone laughed, Randy rolled his eyes. More hugs and kisses were exchanged. Everyone left to go to the Jericho house for the reception.

John went over Adam and took his hand in his own, Adam smiled and they headed out to Chris and Randy's house. They got there and John went over to Randy and hugged him. "I am so happy for you Ran, you deserve this." John said, Randy smiled. "Thanks Jay, I never thought this day would come, I never thought we would get to this point but I am so happy Johnny." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Well enjoy it Ran, you deserve this day." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. Randy went over to his husband and John grabbed a glass of champagne. He walked outside onto the deck and looked out onto the mountain view. He sighed, being around the wedding was giving him all sorts of thoughts, thoughts John didn't know if he should have or not.

They were thoughts about his and Adam's future, he loved Adam so much, more than he ever thought he would he just wanted to make Adam happy and he hoped he was.

He loved him and seeing Chris and Randy marry today and commit themselves to one another made John extremely happy, he closed his eyes and he could see him and Adam doing the same thing in the future he had a few doubts about whether or not Adam would want to marry him but John knew he wanted to marry Adam more than anything else in the world.

He smiled softly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he looked down and saw the hands he loved, "What's wrong Johnny?" Adam asked.

"Nothing baby, just enjoying some peace and quiet." John said, Adam smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am sure, did you like the wedding?" John asked, Adam smiled. "It was beautiful. I am so happy for them I really am. They deserve this more than anything else in the world." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah they do. They're going to be great together." John said Adam smiled.

"Are you sure you're OK? You seem weird." Adam said. John smiled. "Everything is fine Addy, I am just think about things, about the future." John said. "Does this future include us together?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it does. I love you Ad." John said, Adam smiled. "I love you too." Adam said, John smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him deeply.

Adam moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John pulling him closer, the whole day had put the both of them in a romantic room and they both couldn't wait to get home and to prove their love to one another over and over. "Excuse me, Mr. Copeland." Someone said, John groaned and pried himself away from Adam's lips.

"Oh….Hi Drew" he said, John frowned, Drew looked at John a little scared, he was a big man. "Oh, baby, this is Drew, he's going to be taking your position at the clinic, Drew this is my boyfriend John." Adam introduced them, John nodded at him. "Hey nice to meet you." John said.

"You too Sir." Drew said John nodded. "I just came to ask what time I should be in at work tomorrow?" Drew asked. John smiled at Adam.

"Make It ten, I plan on keeping my baby in bed for a little longer." John said winking at a blushing Adam. Adam laughed at John and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Ten is fine Drew, I will see you then." Adam said Drew nodded and smiled and left. John pulled Adam closer to him.

"Let's get you home." John said with a lustful look on his face, Adam giggled and nodded, he loved John and he loved that John made him laugh.

That was the best thing, well that and the hot sex.

**Please Review…..**


	14. Unwanted Attention

**ANIMAL LOVE**

"So what will you be doing today?" Adam asked as he and John ate breakfast. "Shopping with Kelly, we're trying to figure out what kind of clothes we want in the boutique, we decided it's going to be women, teens and kids because there's a men's boutique around the corner." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "Sounds good," Adam said John smiled. "What about you?" John asked.

"I will have to see how it all goes when I get in." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "How's Drew working out?" John asked. "He's good, he's not as good as you but he's learning and he's enthusiastic about it." Adam said John smiled. "Cool. As long as he is doing his job, that's all that matters" John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah it is." He said. They finished breakfast and John left to meet up with his sister while Adam went to work.

John met up with Kelly and they walked into the fashion expo and had a look at what they needed, they already had a few things for the store, like the maternity clothes and kids clothes, now all they needed was some more women's clothes, accessories and shoes.

They went off and started ordering what they needed from the vendors, they got a few Jennifer Lopez Drapeneck Shift Dress in different colours, they got a few Rock & Republic Embellished Shift Dresses, a few Simply Vera Vera Wang Floral Chiffon-Overlay Dresses, a few Jessica Howard Embellished Sheath Dress, a few Chaya Striped Chiffon Empire Dresses, a few Suite 7 Polka-Dot Chiffon Dress, a few Jennifer Lopez Racerback Chiffon Camisoles in different colours, a few Jennifer Lopez Open-Shoulder Chiffon Tops, a few Rock & Republic Drapeneck Tops, a few Jennifer Lopez Pleated Poncho Tops.

They got a few Jennifer Lopez Animal Chiffon Tops, a few ELLE Embellished Banded-Bottom Chiffon Tops, a few Rock & Republic Embellished Dolman Tops, a few Rock & Republic Embellished Foil Tops, a few Rock & Republic Embellished Tops, a few Rock & Republic Drapeneck Embellished Tops, a few Rock & Republic Foil Exposed-Shoulder Tops, a few bathing suits in different styles and colours, they got a few pairs of Rock & Republic Kashmere Foil Denim Leggings, a few pairs of Rock & Republic Kasandra Distressed Bootcut Jeans, a few pairs of Rock & Republic Berlin Leopard Skinny Jeans, a few pairs of Rock & Republic Tie-Dye Skinny Crop Jeans, they got a few pairs of Tek Gear Shapewear Yoga Pants, a few pairs of ASICS Abby Active Pants, a few pairs of Tek Gear Fit & Flare Yoga Roll-Waist Pants, a few pairs of VATA Brasil Belted Medium Support Pants, a few pairs of Marika Weekend Scroll Active Pants.

They also got some nice lingerie, they got a few Simply Vera Vera Wang Basic Luxury Pleated Chemises, a few Apt. 9 Spring Meadow Bouquet Babydoll Chemise & G-String Sets, a few Apt. 9 Floral Lace Bridal Flyaway Babydoll Chemise & G-String Sets, a few Simply Vera Vera Wang Eternal Sunshine Chemises, a few Apt. 9 Floral Lace Bridal Satin Babydoll Chemises, Apt. 9 Floral Lace Bridal Embellished Babydoll Chemises. "That's it I think for the day, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Kelly said John smiled and nodded. He looked at his sister and he took her hand and they went to a small café near the expo.

"What's goin on Kelly?" John asked. "I think we should up the ante with this boutique" Kelly said. "Like what?" John asked. "I think we should do prom dresses and pageant dresses, and wedding dresses" Kelly said, John's eyes went wide. "Really?" John asked. Kelly nodded.

"Yeah I've done my research, there's no one around that sells, womens day wear, teen day wear, kids clothes, accessories plus do prom dresses and wedding dresses. I just think it would be perfect. What do you think?" Kelly asked. "I like the idea I do, I really do, I know this great store in New York that you can order dresses online, so why don't I do that today, you have a photo shoot right?" John asked, Kelly nodded. "Well I will go home and get online and start researching and ordering in some prom dresses, the wedding dresses we will do together." John said, Kelly smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks Johnny you're the best." Kelly said John smiled. "I know." He said Kelly laughed. They said their goodbyes and John headed home. he got home and he went right into Adam's office and went to the website to order in some dresses.

He ordered in a One Shoulder White Gold Prom Dress by La Femme, a Sexy One Shoulder, side cutouts Prom Dress by Jasz, a Strapless Sequin Evening Gown by Sherri Hill, a Floor Length Strapless Sequin Gown by La Femme, a Sweetheart Sequin Mermaid Gown, a Sequin Halter Tulle Mermaid Dress, a Sexy Yellow cutout back Prom Gown by Jasz, a Long One Shoulder Sweetheart Sequin Dress, a One Shoulder Sequin Embellished Dress, a Pink Strapless Sequin Gown by Paris, a Full Length One Shoulder Sequin Gown, a Long Halter Silk Gown by Party Time, a Full Length One Shoulder Ruched Dress, a Long Beaded Silk Sweetheart Gown, a Beaded Evening Gown by Jasz and a Tiffany Sequin Prom Gown. Once he ordered everything he decided to go and see his baby at work.

He missed spending the day with Adam he really did, he missed everything about him. He got there and walked inside he smiled seeing Layla, he hugged her. "Where's Adam?" John asked, in his office showing Drew some of the paperwork that needs to be done" Layla said John smiled and walked into his boyfriends office. He smiled seeing Adam. "Johnny, what are you doing here?" Adam asked. "I just missed you." John said Adam smiled.

"Drew can you excuse us?" Adam asked, Drew nodded and left the room John walked over to the door and locked it. He walked over to Adam and kissed him deeply, Adam moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around John's neck bringing him closer. "Desk" Adam muttered against John's lips. John smirked and walked over to Adam's desk, he wiped everything off of the desk and he smirked at Adam.

Adam walked over to John and kissed him and jumped up onto the desk. John smiled and walked over to him, Adam spread his legs and wrapped his arms around John bringing him closer. "Fuck me" he breathed into John's ear. John groaned and disposed of his clothes in record time. Adam laughed at his boyfriend but admired his physique. John walked closer to Adam and pulled Adam's clothes off. Adam sat back on the desk naked with a naked John in front of him. "Prep?" John asked.

"Fuck it." Adam said. John smirked and walked closer to Adam. "Wrap your legs around me." he ordered while leaning in and kissing Adam's neck. Adam smiled and wrapped his legs around John's waist. John smiled at Adam. "Love you" he said while he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Adam's hole.

"Ready?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled, he tightened his legs around John's waist and nodded. John smiled and kissed Adam deeply while he pushed his way through the tight ring and seethed himself deep into Adam's tight heat.

Adam groaned and rested his head on John's shoulder while his hands dug into the skin on John's back. "You OK?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yes" he growled. John stayed still, he wanted Adam to get used to the feeling of being filled. "Move Johnny….Please baby." Adam said. John smirked, he kissed Adam hard and started to move in and out of his boyfriend. His strokes started off slow and easy but then he picked up the pace moving faster and harder. His balls were slapping against Adam's ass. They were both sweating. This was what they both needed.

They heard several knocks on the door but they both ignored it. They were too caught up in the moment of being with one another.

"John" Adam breathed out John was nailing him in the exact right spot every single time. John smiled and kissed Adam again and moved his hands down to Adam's weeping cock. He started jerking Adam off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck Adam….You feel amazing." John growled, Adam smirked. "Fuck….You feel so amazing in me…So hard and long." Adam groaned, he spread his legs more and arched his back, he was having the best time….He was loving having John inside of him.

"I'm gonna cum!" John shouted he bucked forward harshly and he came shooting his load into Adam's tight channel, Adam groaned John's name loudly and he came coating his and John's stomach with his cum.

They slumped there together, breathing heavily and kissing lazily. "Love you" John said, Adam smiled.

"Love you too baby." Adam said John smiled and kissed Adam deeper. "You think they heard?" Adam asked, John laughed.

"Probably but who cares, we're in love and we like to show it." John said Adam smiled and held onto John, he loved him so much, he couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as Adam placed some food in front of him today he and Kelly would be shopping for wedding gowns, John wasn't really interested in it, but there was nothing more he could do. Kelly was half owner and if she thought doing wedding gowns would be good, then John agreed with her. Adam smiled as he sat across from John.

"Cheer up baby, wedding dress shopping sounds like fun." Adam said, John rolled his eyes, "I guess so. I just don't know what's good or not, I think Kelly will be trying them on. I think she wants to get married soon, I just don't know if Alex knows this yet" John said, Adam laughed. "I'm sure he does. He loves her Johnny." Adam said John smiled. "Enough about my day, what have you got planned for the day?" John asked.

"Just some routine checkups, nothing more. If I am going to be late home I will call you OK?" John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, maybe we could rent a movie tonight?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Sounds perfect love" Adam said John smiled. They finished off eating and cleared away, they said goodbye to their puppies and they headed off, John met up with Kelly and they went into the bridal salons. "So you're not looking for a dress for your wedding you're looking to put them in your boutique?" the salon owner asked, John and Kelly nodded. "Yes." Kelly said.

"Will you be trying the dresses on?" Brooke the owner asked. "Yes" Kelly said she was excited and John could tell, John smiled at her she seemed so happy, John hoped Alex would propose soon, he could see it in her sister's eyes that she wanted to get married.

Kelly went back with Brooke and tried on the first dress and came out in it. John couldn't believe how amazing she looked. "This one is a bold detachable one-shoulder strap which makes for a dramatic entrance at any wedding ceremony. The sweetheart neckline beneath boasts handmade flowers embellished with feathers and Swarovski crystals, echoed at the hip. This fit and flare silhouette is created from Soft Shimmer Satin and finishes with a corset back closure." Brooke said, Kelly looked at herself in it.

"Wow, I look good" she said, John laughed. "So you like this one Kel?" John asked. "Yeah I do. We should get a few in different sizes." Kelly said Brooke smiled and filled out the order form. She took Kelly back and she was put into a new dress, she came out "Wow" John said, Kelly smiled and stepped up.

"This one is a dramatic and artful presentation of the illusion, lace corset stops just short of the natural waist transitioning to elegant Demir Stretch Satin in a fit and flare silhouette, detailed with a glamorous satin sash, bubble hem, Swarovski crystals and corset back closure." Brooke said. John smiled.

"Johnny?" Kelly asked, John smiled "You look amazing Kel" John said, Kelly smiled. "I feel like I am trying on my own wedding gown, but I am not" Kelly said. "One day Kel" John said. Brooke ordered the dress and Kelly got into another one. She came out and John smiled.

"This one is a Embellished lace on tulle is gracefully displayed in this romantic fit and flare presentation, beautifully enhanced by scattered Swarovski crystals and enticing sweetheart neckline. Halter straps included, finished with a zipper back closure." Brooke said, John smiled. Brooke ordered the dress in some different sizes and it was on to the next one.

"This one is An artful expression of the spring season, this Crystal Organza ball gown with asymmetrically ruched bodice blossoms with an array of hand sewn flowers peeking out from a presentation of soft airy layers and folds. Finished with corset back closure." She said. "Kel, this dress is so you, big and beautiful" Kelly smiled, and Brooke made the orders.

Kelly came back out in another dress. "Swirling bustles atop this lavishly gathered skirt give this dropped A-line silhouette a modern spin. The asymmetrical bodice features a detachable satin sash with a brilliant beaded motif. Scoop neckline with corset closure, bubble hem train and features Swarovski crystals." Brooke said, Kelly smiled, she loved it. Brooke made the order and Kelly changed into another dress.

"This ultra-feminine, fitted silhouette presents the splendour of embellished corded lace combined with draping layers of fluted tulle creating the flared A-line skirt. Handmade flowers are gently placed throughout the slender bodice with a dipped neckline, corset closure and featuring Swarovski crystals." Brooke said, Kelly smiled, she loved every single dress, she knew when it came time for her to look for her own dress it would be difficult. She changed into another dress and came out.

"This is an A-line, strapless gown with dipped neckline and corset closure. This L'Amour Satin gown features an asymmetrically wrapped waist with exquisite embellished lace motifs hugging the side hip areas, and knife pleating emphasizing the A-line skirt. A lace trimmed, full-length veil is available to complement this style." She said, John smiled at his sister.

"It's pretty and I like the colour" John said. Kelly smiled and nodded and went and changed into another dress. She came out and John smiled at her. "This is an Ivory silk organza and tulle bridal ball gown. Strapless sweetheart hand draped silk organza bodice with chapel train. Black organza and horse hair origami belt." She said, John smiled. "Big and bold." John said Kelly smiled. She went and changed into another dress.

"This is an Airy blush silk mousseline tiered strapless dress, the bodice is embellished with beaded and hand embroidered mousseline flowers. Shirred empire detail, covered buttons down the centre front, high/low skirt. With a Sweep train." Brooke said, John smiled and nodded, he loved it and Kelly looked great in it.

The next one was an Ivory tulle strapless dress with draped bodice, tiered tulle handkerchief ruffled skirt and sweep train. She changed again and got into an Ivory v-neck antique rose patterned, re-embroidered lace mermaid gown with full flounce at hip, and 69" chapel train. The last dress was an Ivory point d'esprit over re-embroidered lace trumpet dress with surplice neckline, hand embroidered and beaded lace appliqués, embellished lace and ivory grosgrain ribbon belt. Once the orders were done John and Kelly left, John knew Kelly wanted to get married, he made a mental note to speak to Alex about it. He wanted to make sure his sister was with the right guy.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Want a cup of coffee?" Adam asked Drew, they had been working late doing a surgery on a dog who had been hit by a car, Drew smiled and they went back into Adam's office and sat back on the couch. Adam laid his head back with his eyes closed, he was so tired, Drew looked at him and he couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed Adam hard. His hands went to Adam's pants, Adam groaned and pushed Drew away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked standing up from the couch. "I thought you liked doing it in your office" Drew said. "Yes with my BOYFRIEND. I AM NOT A SLUT!" he shouted. Drew sighed. "You EVER do something like that again and you'll be out of a job, now leave!" Adam shouted at him.

Drew sighed and left, he had fucked it up. Adam sat down and shook his head. He couldn't believe Drew, he needed to get home and be with the man he loved, the only man allowed to kiss him. He grabbed his things and he headed out the door, he locked up and he headed into his car.

He got in and he headed home. He walked inside and he smiled seeing John laying on the couch with the dogs. He walked over to him and laid down on top of him. John smiled and kissed him deeply. "I needed that" Adam said John smiled. "How did the surgery go?" John asked, "Good, there's something I need to talk to you about." Adam said, he sat up and John sat up with him.

"After the surgery me and Drew were having a cup of coffee he kissed me, he thought because we fucked in the office he figured I would let him fuck me." Adam said John growled.

"I pulled away Johnny, I don't want him I want you." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "I trust you, I love you but if he does anything else I will kick his ass" John said.

Adam laughed and nodded. He cuddled in with John and they watched the movie, them and their dogs. Their little family.

**Please Review…..**


	15. A Trap

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Are you excited for today?" Adam asked as he and John laid in bed having a well-deserved sleep in. "Yeah are you going to be there?" John asked today he and Kelly were finally opening their doors to the boutique.

It was going to be an amazing day, well John hoped it would be an amazing day. "Yeah I have some appointments later on in the day but I will be there for you all the way." Adam said John smiled, he laid on his side and looked at Adam.

"I have something for you, but I want you to listen to me first OK?" Adam nodded and smiled, he looked right into John's eyes. "I love you so much Adam, I never thought I would fall in love with you, I never thought I would find love so fast after Bret, but you wormed your way into my heart and I love you so much." John said.

"You're my everything. I never want to be away from you and I want to start a family with you one day. I want to be with you forever." John said Adam smiled, what John was saying to him was so touching. John looked behind him and grabbed something from his drawer. "I love you and I can't imagine being without you, will you marry me?" John asked.

He opened the small box and Adam gasped, inside was an Art Deco 1 Carat Princess Cut Morganite and Diamond Engagement Ring in 18 Karat White Gold. Adam felt some tears on his cheek, John smiled and wiped them away. "Yes Johnny, of course I will marry you." Adam said John smiled and placed the ring onto Adam's finger and kissed him deeply.

John pressed his lips to Adam's and moved his left hand stroking from Adam's muscular chest, then down his abdomen and then slipped his hand inside Adam's underwear. Adam moaned into John's mouth when he wrapped his hand around his length.

John then hooked his fingers in the waistband of Adam's underwear and Adam lifted his hips off the bed and John slipped his boxers off and threw them on the floor. "You gonna fuck me or what?" Adam grinned, John pulled Adam closer to him by his legs and then kissed him forcefully. Whilst in mid kiss John got the lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers and pressed his index finger at Adam's hole.

He worked his finger in then kissed down Adam's body. Stopping and taking in Adam's left nipple and then licking at Adam's belly button. John then added another finger and was scissoring his fingers in Adam's tight hole. He then moved down and took in Adam's cock and licked over the head and then engulfed the length.

John then moved down and licked and sucked on Adam's balls. John then flipped Adam over and parted his ass cheeks, he then licked at Adam's entrance and Adam let out a pleasure filled moan. John stuck his tongue in further as he rubbed the lube over his dick and then positioned his cock at Adam's entrance. John guided his cock into Adam, slowly and gently he guided it in until he was fully sheathed in Adam's tight heat.

John then started to thrust into Adam and Adam then started to play with his cock but John slapped his hand away. John kissed Adam's neck and then he wrapped his left hand around Adam's cock.

"Let me take care of that sexy" "Hmmmmmmmmmmm feels so good" Adam moaned, John thrusted harder and harder and deeper and deeper into Adam. Adam's moans got louder and louder at the sensations John was causing on his body. "I'm close John" "Me too baby" John thrusted into Adam a few more times before spilling his juices into Adam.

The feeling of John cumming into him sent Adam over the edge and he shot his load all over Johns hand and over the bed sheets. John brought his hand to his lips and licked all of Adam's cum off it.

"You taste so good" John said, Adam then kissed John and slipped his tongue into John's mouth and he tasted the results of his own arousal. "You know you're right I do taste damn good" Adam said, John laughed.

"I love you…" John said, Adam smiled, "I love you too" Adam said John smiled, he was glad he was with Adam, he made him feel things he had never felt before.

"We need to get up and get going." Adam said John smiled and nodded. They got up and showered together and dressed and headed over to the boutique they got there and Kelly, Alex, Mike, Daniel, Chris and Randy were there, John smiled and said his hello's as did Adam.

"OH MY GOD!" John heard his sister squeal. "What?" John asked worried that something happened. "You're getting married!" Kelly said loudly, John laughed. "Yeah I asked him this morning. I love him and I can't imagine being without him. I can't lose him." John said Adam smiled and hugged his fiancé.

"Let's get these doors open." Kelly said John smiled and they opened their doors, people slowly came in, John stood in the corner watching, he was smiling.

He felt someone nudge him and he smiled seeing Randy. "You've done good Jay, really good." He said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ran, I am really happy right now." John said, Randy smiled. "You sure you're ready for marriage?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am, I mean we already live together and share everything so why not? I love him I can't imagine not being with him for the rest of my life, this is what I want Ran, it really is." John said Randy smiled.

"Then I am really happy for you Johnny, I mean it. I love you like a brother and I only want to see you happy." Randy said John smiled and hugged his friend, it meant so much to him that he had Randy's support.

**LATER ON**

John grabbed the microphone and got everyone's attention. "Hi, my name is John and myself and my sister Kelly own and run this boutique. We wanted this place to be a place where women and kids can come and get dressed up for any occasion, we have workout gear, every day wear, pageant wear, party clothes and bridal wear. We hope you all enjoy the service and the atmosphere, and please come back. Thank-you all for coming." John said everyone applauded and people started shopping. Adam walked over to John and hugged him and kissed him.

"I am SO proud of you Johnny, I love you so much." Adam said John smiled and kissed him again, this time more passionate, they broke apart when they heard a throat clear, they looked and saw it was Drew. John rolled his eyes. Adam smiled and held John's hand. He knew John had problems with Drew since the Scotsman kissed him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I just got a call from the surgery apparently there's a farm that has some sort of an outbreak, they need us there pronto." Drew said, Adam sighed, he didn't know what to do, he had John's whole opening and he didn't want to abandon him "Give us a minute Drew" Adam said Drew nodded and left, Adam turned and looked at John. "I'm sorry baby." He said John sighed.

"It's OK I understand, it's annoying and everything but you have a business to run, you've been here for when the doors opened so it's OK Adam. You need to go. Go be the hero." John said Adam smiled and leaned in and kissed John softly. "Thank-you for understanding I'll meet you back at the house for some dinner OK?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. He kissed Adam once more and Adam left with Drew.

They got in the car and Drew drove them to the farm. It was about an hour away. They got there and got out. Adam frowned. "This is strange it doesn't look like a farm." Adam said. Drew smiled.

"I'm sure it's fine" he said, Adam didn't like it, the place looked like a lone cabin in the woods, it didn't feel very safe to him, it didn't feel right, something inside of him was telling him to leave and leave now, Adam looked and saw Drew right behind him.

"Let's go." He said, Adam sighed and followed him, Drew knocked on the cabin door and they waited for someone to answer, the door opened and Adam got the shock of a lifetime, there standing right in front of him with a sinister smirk on his face was his ex. Wade.

**Please Review…..**


	16. Saving Adam

**ANIMAL LOVE**

"W…Wade?" Adam stuttered, this couldn't be happening. Drew gripped Adam's arm tight and he forced Adam into the cabin. "Let me go" Adam struggled. Wade slapped Adam in the face. "If I was you I would keep my mouth shut Adam. You know what I am capable of." Wade threatened, Adam gulped and let Drew drag him into the bedroom.

"Strip him down Drew. I wanna see his body." Wade ordered Drew smirked he ripped Adam's shirt away from him and saw his delicious body. "You know I've always wondered what your body was like when I heard you at the asshole fucking in your office." Drew said darkly, Adam sighed. He wanted to struggle he wanted to but he knew things would only get worse.

"He was what?" Wade asked. "Yeah Wade, he was screaming out in pleasure as his boyfriend fucking him hard and fast." Drew said, Drew looked. "Oh it looks like it's fiancé now" Drew said holding up Adam's left hand.

Wade growled. He couldn't believe this, Adam had been screwing someone else, he never thought this would happen. "Who is it Adam? Who have you been spreading your legs for?" Wade asked he gripped Adam's chin harshly in his hands.

"WHO IS IT?" He bellowed. Adam sighed. "J….John." he said, he wished John was here now. He wanted John to save him. "John? as in John Cena? The guy who worked for you?" Wade asked Adam nodded. "Yes." Adam said Wade growled and he slapped Adam again. "You whore." He spat bitterly at him.

"Continue Drew." Wade said, Drew nodded and pulled Adam's remaining clothes away from him. Once they were all gone Adam stood there naked and trembling in fear.

He didn't want this he knew Wade and Drew were going to hurt him but he didn't know exactly what they were going to do. "Chain him up." Wade ordered Drew smirked and he forced Adam onto the bed and he chained his legs to the bed as well as his arms.

"You don't know how amazing you look right now love…I am going to enjoy this, enjoy you." Wade said he had missed Adam so much and he was so happy he was able to be with him again.

**MEANWHILE**

John glanced at the time and sighed, Adam wasn't home and he was worried. He grabbed the phone and called Layla. **"Hey Lay, just wondering if you knew where Adam went?" **John asked.

**"No sorry John, Drew handled it all."** Layla said John shook his head. **"OK thanks"** John said, alarm bells were ringing in his head. He got up, grabbed his keys and headed over to Adam's and Chris'.

He sped over there and parked, he got out and walked up to the door and knocked, Randy opened the door and let him in. "What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Something is wrong with Adam he said he had some farm thing to go to, but Drew handled it all, I am really worried, Drew wants Adam, he's kissed him before. I am seriously worried Ran." John said Chris was there as well and he was worried too.

"OK Chris, baby I am gonna go with John to the clinic and see if there's anything there, you stay here OK?" Randy asked, he didn't want his pregnant husband to worry.

"No way Orton, I am coming with you, Adam is my best friend." Chris said. "Fine." Randy said they all left and got into John's car. They got in and headed to the clinic to see if there was anything there, like some sort of hint. A hint as to where Adam could have been.

They got there and walked in and looked around looking for any sort of clue as to where Adam and Drew had gone. "There's nothing." John said frustrated.

"Jay we will find something I know it, we will not give up until we find him." Randy said trying to calm John down a bit. John sighed and nodded. He was so worried about his fiancé. He really was.

"Jay! I found something!" Randy called out John rushed over to where Randy was. "What is it?" John asked. "I found a map of some sort. I think this is where Adam is." Randy said John nodded. "Let's go then." John said they rushed out to the car and they got in.

John started the car up and they drove off. John was so scared, he just hoped that Adam was OK. That was all he wanted. He just wanted his fiancé back in his arms and safe that was his main concern right now.

"He'll be OK John, I am sure of it." Randy said. "How do you know that Randy? we don't know ANYTHING about Drew and I am so scared, I am scared for Adam. I don't want him going through this. I promised I wouldn't let him get hurt and now look at him, he is hurt." John said.

"You don't know that John, you never know everything could be fine." Randy said, John shook his head he didn't believe that he didn't, he just had this bad feeling in his gut, he knew something was wrong with Adam and it was killing him inside.

**MEANWHILE**

Adam was laying on the bed chained down, Drew had his head in his hands and Wade was slamming his cock into Adam's mouth. Adam was gagging on Wade's cock, his throat was raw and his eyes were leaking with tears. Wade was slamming in and out of Adam's mouth at a hard and fast pace.

"Oh god yes I've Missed your mouth Adam I really have." Wade moaned as he kept fucking Adam's mouth raw. "FUCK!" Wade shouted as he came in Adam's mouth.

"Swallow it bitch" Drew hissed in Adam's ear, Adam slowly swallowed all of Wade's cum. Wade looked at Adam and smiled. "OK, now the fun really is about to start." Wade said, Adam's eyes widened. "Please Wade let me go." Adam said Wade scoffed.

"Not going to happen Adam so shut up and take it like a bitch." Wade said, he lubed up his cock and was about to slam into Adam when the door burst open and John, Randy and Chris stormed in, John flew at Wade and smashed him down onto the floor and started laying into him, hitting him over and over and over.

Randy handled Drew while Chris helped Adam out of his chains and back into his clothes. "John….John….John" Adam muttered over and over. Chris sighed. he grabbed his phone and called the cops, he needed them to come and take Drew and Wade and get them the fuck away from Adam. "Chris take Adam to the car" John said, Adam looked at John. "John" he said quietly.

"It's OK Addy, everything will be OK, let John handle Wade." Chris said Adam nodded and let Chris take him to the car. John and Randy made sure that Drew and Wade couldn't escape and they sat there watching them and waiting for the authorities to arrive.

Once the authorities were there John and Randy headed out to the car. "Can you drive Ran?" John asked Randy nodded he knew John wanted to be with Adam alone.

John got into the car and he pulled Adam onto his lap, Adam sobbed into John's chest and John just rubbed Adam's back. "He's gone baby, gone forever, he's never goin to hurt you again." John said Adam smiled. "Do you still love me?" Adam asked, John smiled.

"I love you more than anything else in the world Adam I really do, Wade isn't going to tear us apart I promise you that. You're my everything and I can't wait until the day we say our vows and become husbands." John said Adam smiled that sounded like an amazing plan to him it really did. He was just glad that John didn't hate him or find him disgusting, he was just glad that John was there with him, he needed him now more than ever.

**Please Review…..**


	17. I Do

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**DAYS LATER**

Adam was beneath John and John's hands and lips were roaming all over Adam's body making Adam shiver with anticipation. "You sure you wanna do this? I can wait love….I don't mind. I just want you to be OK and be comfortable." John said caressing Adam's face with his hands. "I want this, I need you to claim me again, please Johnny?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

He began laying kisses all over Adam's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Adam's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Adam moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Adam's, adams apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Adam to groan loudly. John smirked he loved hearing Adam moan.

John kissed his way down Adam's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Adam and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Adam's torso.

Slowly moving to lick and suck at Adam's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one. John trailed kisses down Adam's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Adam's hardened member, Adam groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Adam's belly button. He took Adam's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow.

"Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Adam moaned. John removed his mouth from Adam's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Adam's balls. "God daaaamn." Adam cried out.

John continued to stroke Adam hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Adam's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Adam's member covering his fingertips in Adam's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Adam watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain. John moved his mouth and took Adam into his waiting mouth deep throating him.

Adam could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex he knew all about Adam's cock. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." Adam murmured making John groan around Adam's member the vibrations going all the way through Adam's body.

John continued sucking Adam for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Adam was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Adam moaned loudly.

John pulled away from Adam's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Adam's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Adam he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Adam giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Adam's ear.

"Do it Jay NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Adam's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to Adam's bedside and saw that they had no lube or condoms and cursed at himself. "Baby we haven't got any lube or Condoms we can't." John said Adam looked up at him "I don't care take me dry no prep and no condom "Are you sure?" Adam nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Adam's entrance.

"Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Adam begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Adam in one hard thrust.

Adam screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Adam to get used to the feeling of being filled. Soon enough Adam started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Adam before slamming back into Adam as hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Adam screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him.

John started thrusting in and out of Adam at a furious pace loving the feeling of Adam around him. "Fuck Addy…so hot…..so tight." John moaned Adam smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust.

John gripped Adam's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Adam furiously it had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world.

John was seeing colours behind his eyes he was in ecstasy. Adam was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life.

"Oh god...I think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Adam moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Adam while stroking Adam at the same time.

"Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Adam fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Adam with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Adam trying to spill more of him into Adam's waiting hole. He was still stroking Adam harder and faster now.

"Come for me Adam fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Adam came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Adam and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Adam got up and went to the bathroom and fetched a damp cloth he came back and proceeded to clean himself and John up John was just lying there still breathing heavily.

Adam disposed of the cloth and climbed back into bed with John. John wrapped an arm around Adam as Adam cuddled into his large frame. "I love you Jay." Adam whispered John smiled "me too Adam." John said as they drifted off to sleep right now everything seemed perfect.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up and headed downstairs. "Why are you up so early?" John asked as he flopped down onto the couch beside his fiancé. "I was just doing some research." Adam said. "On what?" John asked as he yawned.

"On wedding venues and everything, we have so much to plan. The venue, the vows, the food, drink, entertainment, our tuxes and everything." Adam said John smiled.

"Well first things first, we need to set a date" John said Adam smiled and nodded. "How about June?" Adam asked, "I mean that gives us two months to get everything done, is that OK with you?" Adam asked, he didn't want this to be just about him, he wanted John to be involved. "That's perfect Adam, if I had my way we would go to the court house and get married there" John said, Adam laughed.

"I would want that but I've always imagined my wedding being amazing." Adam said John smiled and nodded, "It will be Adam, I promise, I would do anything to make you happy." John said, Adam smiled.

"You already make me happy John, more than anyone else." Adam said John smiled. He pulled Adam closer to him and kissed him deeply.

"Wanna go upstairs?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yes" he said John smiled and carried Adam upstairs and claimed him once again. He couldn't wait for Adam to be a Cena, it was going to be the best day in his whole life.

"Adam will you stop pacing everything is fine." Chris said to his best friend. Today was John and Adam's wedding day it was a casual affair. "I'm so nervous though." Adam said Chris smiled.

"You look great" Chris said, Adam was wearing his Rizzoli White Shadow Stripe 3 Button (2 button shown) Irish Linen Suit "OK, let's do this I am so ready to marry him." Adam said Chris smiled and nodded. They met up with Judy Adam's mom and it was time, "Ready son?" Judy asked, Adam nodded and smiled.

"More than ready." Adam said Judy nodded and smiled. The music started and they made their entrance, Adam smiled when he saw his fiancé, John was dressed in his Men's wedding Suit in 2 Button Style with Fully Lined Jacket and Knee Lined Pants. He got to the end of the aisle and Susan the celebrant stepped forward as Adam and John held hands smiling at one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Adam and John. Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is an

emotional and spiritual act. The realest most important relationship two souls can enter into with or without the sanctioning by the laws and politics of man and state."

"The spiritual aspect of marriage should be embraced openly, seriously, and completely, as marriage is a conscious

act of will. The married couple must continually renew their will to be joined and accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They must decide that they will face the fears that

are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an

intimate relationship." John smiled at Adam he was so happy right now.

"John and Adam commit themselves today, to each other, in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict, as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as bask; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. They view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being – mind, body, and spirit. A commitment includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable; and the courage to take risks."

"John and Adam you have already made the commitment to create and recreate this conscious partnership. Yet marriage is a journey not a destination. May the promises that you make this day lead to a lifetime of love and happiness." She said.

"John and Adam would like to thank you all for being here with them today, and for supporting them through everything that it has taken to make this day a reality. They know that your

taking the time, and making the journey, took considerable effort for a good many of you and they wanted you all to know the deep appreciation and gratitude that they feel in their hearts for this."

"All of you are the most important, and have been the most influential people in their lives. All of the time, and conversations, that you have had with Mark and John even before they met have helped to make them who they needed to be to first find themselves and then each other."

"You have shared in their best and their worst days, and you are an irreplaceable part of their yesterdays, their today and all of their tomorrows. For all of you are among the greatest gifts

that life has given them. All of you are those they can call Family and Friend."

"Today is a celebration of love and of life. It is a day to mark the continuation of a journey that shall take a lifetime to complete. John and Adam have so much in their lives already to be thankful for, it is only natural that they should desire for all that they now share to deepen and grow through the years. They were indeed both at the right time right place, in more ways than one, and from the day they met, over work, they haven't spent a day apart."

"For them it has been an easy and natural progression, as if they were made for one another. They are very much themselves with one another and as cliché as that may sound to some, is a very important aspect of their relationship. Think of the gift that it is to be able to be nothing more or less than one's self, with no pretence, no airs, no masks and most importantly without fear. It means that your heart has found home."

"Together they share a love of home and their little family. Nothing is better to them than the quiet times at home, on the couch, with music and endless conversations about everything and nothing at all. Their home is a welcoming place for those they consider family."

"This and helping those they love is important to them, because after all when you are as blessed as they are it is only right to give back." John and Adam kept smiling. "When they are together there is a feeling of completeness and appreciation, for neither John nor Adam have ever felt this loved before. They revel in together learning and expanding one another's horizons so as to see the world in a broader sense, and make sure that it all sparkles with the 'wow factor.'"

"They seek not only to hear one another but also to understand the unspoken glances and gestures that give a deeper meaning behind their words. For no subject is ever worth harsh or angry words that might carelessly damage the spirit of their union when their only desire is to know in total the deepest recesses of one another's hearts."

"To further express the ideal of marriage John and Adam have chosen to share with you these words, simply entitled 'The Wedding Vow' "Randy, please step forward." Randy did so and smiled at John and Adam. "You are not the air that I breathe, You are the sweet scent that drifts upon it

You are not the sounds that I hear,

You are the music of my life

You are not the food that I need,

You are the nourishment of my soul

You are not my will to survive

You are my reason for living

It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world."

"It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path

It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfilment of my dreams

It is your friendship that guides me as I learn and grow

It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature It is through you that I know my true self

I do not take you for granted, I cherish you I do not need you, I choose you I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us

I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts

I choose you in strength and weakness

I choose you in health and in sickness

I choose you in joy and sorrow I

will choose you, over all others,

every day for all the days of my life"

"When you accepted John and Adam's invitation to join them here today, you accepted also a very special responsibility and role in their lives. By asking you to bear witness to all that is in

their hearts, they share with you precious memories and a knowledge of why and how all is so right for them. These insights are a tool that may later be called upon in times when good council is needed. So I must now ask you;"

"Do you promise that you will do everything in your power to support them in their union? That you will encourage them always to seek the comfort and strength of their togetherness through the storms and stress that life will bring. And that you shall use what you have heard and seen here today, to remind them that the beauty and joy they share this day was meant to last a lifetime." Everyone smiled, "We do!" they chorused.

"Randy and Chris will you now hold out the rings entrusted to you by Adam and John?" she asked, Randy and Chris held out the platinum wedding bands in the palm of their hands.

"Your hands beneath serve as a symbol of how Adam and John and their marriage are supported upon this earth by the love of their friends and family as blessed from above."

"Holy Spirit, guardian of all that is seen and unseen, Bless these rings and this couple who shall wear them. Keep them safe through adversity forever supported by your eternal blessing" the celebrant took the rings into her hands and smiled at the two grooms. "The ring, a circle, is one of nature's simplest forms. The arc of the rainbow, the halo of the moon and the smallest of raindrops simulate the circle."

"A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth and the universe. It is a symbol of perfection and of peace. In these rings is the symbol of unity, in which your lives are now joined, so that wherever you go, you will always return to one another and to your togetherness. As the circle turns again unto itself, so does marriage seek itself for its refreshment and renewal. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

"Adam will you now tell John what is in your heart?" Adam smiled and nodded.

"John from the moment we met It was love at the first sight; I knew you were the one. It took me a while to let you in and to find you and I will never let you go. In my eyes you are perfect. You are the love of my life. I choose you as my life partner; we will share all life's ups and downs together. You are the one I want laugh with and cry with. I promise to always love and cherish you. No matter what." Adam said, John smiled at Adam, he was amazed by him each and every day.

"Will you now place the ring on John's finger and repeat after me?" the celebrant asked, Adam nodded and smiled, he took the ring and placed it half way onto John's ring finger.

"I Adam, take you John, To be my partner in life love and all things I promise to walk by your side, I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day, but for all time. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." John placed the ring all the way onto Adam's finger, Adam smiled at John, it felt so right to be there with him right now.

"John will you now tell Adam what is in your heart?" the celebrant asked, John smiled and nodded.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew we would be standing here today. Somehow even before we met I knew there would be you. There has always been such certainty between us and every day I am thankful. You are helping me be the very best I can be. I knew that you have always loved me."

"I can see it in your actions and I can feel it in my heart. There is comfort in those eyes and safety in those arms. I promise I will love you and stand with you always, no matter what. That is something I have never said before. No matter what! I am truly in love for the first time in my life and I am in love for the last time in my life. You are the best. Today, I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of the earth." John said he wiped away Adam's tears. "Will you now place the ring on Adam's finger and repeat after me?" the celebrant asked. John placed the ring half way onto Adam's ring finger.

"I John, take you Adam, To be my partner in life love and all things I promise to walk by your side, I vow to love you and care for you not only on this precious day, but for all time. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." He placed the ring fully onto Adam's finger.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love, mean far more than mere words ever can. May their gentle spirit move in you. May your years fulfil the beauty of the feelings expressed today, and may you always put these vows above the things that make life smaller. May God always be with, protect, and guide both of you, now and forever." John smiled at Adam, he couldn't believe this day had finally arrived. "John and Adam have asked Chris to give the closing words to today's ceremony." Chris stepped forward and smiled at everyone.

"Together you share the joy of a deep commitment and the sacred trust. You have given each other the most precious gift of love. Treasure it, nurture it, and encourage it with all the honesty you used in creating it. You are sharing something rare and beautiful. Always speak the truth, and listen attentively, so that you may understand each other's thoughts and intentions."

"Inspire each other by sharing your accomplishments. Say 'I love you' often to retain the warmth between you. Remember to laugh a lot, even when you're angry After all, you're each other's best friend. Stand together and for each other always: be content in mind and spirit. Make each day a blessing and a fulfilment of your dreams." Chris smiled and took his seat.

"You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, Partners in Life, Love and all things! You may now seal your commitment with a kiss!" she spoke, John smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him with all the passion he had he was so very happy. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. John and Adam Cena!" she said, everyone clapped and cheered, they were so happy.

**RECEPTION**

John smiled as he walked over to his husband. "May I have this dance?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded and took John's offered hand and they headed out to the dance floor. John held Adam's hips and Adam wrapped his arms around John's neck as their wedding song began to play.

_**"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?**_

_**Would you run, and never look back?**_

_**Would you cry, if you saw me crying?**_

_**And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

John looked into Adam's eyes and saw the tears shining in them and knew this song was very meaningful to his new husband.

_**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**_

_**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this**_

_**Now would you die, for the one you love?**_

_**Hold me in your arms, tonight**_

Adam smiled as John sang along with the song. He always looked at John as his hero so this song was perfect for them, every time he heard this song it made his knees weak, it made him think of John and the love they shared, it made him cry in happiness, knowing he had found his hero.

_**I can be your hero, baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

The two men swayed together having an amazing time. People who had attended watched them in awe knowing they were deeply in love with one another, they were everything to one another and they knew they would be happy, very happy.

_**Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?**_

_**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**_

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care you're here, tonight**_

_**I can be your hero, baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**Oh, I just wanna hold you**_

_**I just wanna hold you, oh yeah**_

_**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**_

_**Well I don't care you're here, tonight**_

_**I can be your hero, baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain**_

_**(I can be your hero, baby)**_

_**And I will stand by you, forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

_**An' I can be your hero"**_

John pulled Adam in and kissed him passionately, Adam responded to the kiss as the guests applauded their love for one another. "I love you Adam Joseph Copeland." John said Adam smiled and shook his head. "No it's not Copeland anymore, it's Cena. I am a Cena." Adam said John smiled and kissed his husband passionately once again. He was so happy, he didn't think he would ever be this happy, he never thought he would ever get married but being here with Adam, made everything perfect. Adam was his one and only and that was the way it was meant to be and it was going to stay that way.

He couldn't wait to see what the future brought to him and Adam's lives, that was the exciting thing about finding the one person you loved and marrying them, your lives together only just began when you say I do.

**Please Review…..**


	18. Mia

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**MONTHS LATER**

Adam wrapped his arms around John and kissed him deeply. John pulled Adam closer towards his body and held him there as they kissed lovingly. John moved his hands down to Adam's ass and he lifted him up.

Adam's legs instinctively went around John's waist and John carried him into the bedroom area where he laid him down on the bed. John sat back on his knees and gazed down at his husband. "Johnny?" Adam asked, John smiled. "You're beautiful Adam…..If I don't tell that enough I am sorry but you're absolutely amazing." John said, he was getting all emotional. Adam smiled.

"So are you baby." Adam said leaning on his elbows looking at John. He sat up fully and crawled over to John and kissed his neck and peppered his face with kisses. "Make me yours…..Claim me forever." He said, John smiled and kissed Adam deeply, he laid him back on the bed and ripped Adam's shirt off of his body.

"I'll buy you a new one, I promise." He told his husband who was about to open his pretty little mouth. John leaned in again and trailed hot open mouthed kissed from Adam's jaw down to his neck down his chest and to his stomach. He licked along the crevice of every indent of Adam's abs and Adam was purring in pure pleasure.

John smiled as he felt Adam's hands come up his bare back and start caressing his neck softly. John smiled and gently and easily removed Adam's pants from his body. Adam bucked his hips up in an attempt to help John rid him of his clothes.

He just wanted to be with John. John smiled down at Adam as soon as he saw Adam's cock. His growing cock. John licked his lips and leaned in running is tongue along the underside of Adam's cock, the action making Adam groan in pleasure and buck his hips upwards towards John's pink saliva soaked lips. John smiled, then heard Adam gasp loudly as John encased his cock into his warm wet hot mouth.

John started sucking Adam off slowly, he wanted this to last, he just wanted to give Adam some pleasure. He wanted to show him that no matter what when he was with him that Adam was the most important person to him. Adam groaned and moaned. John pulled off of his cock and smiled down at Adam.

He kissed him deeply letting Adam taste himself on John's lips and tongue. As they were kissing Adam spread his legs he was ready for John in more ways than one. "Adam I want you" John moaned.

"Take me please" Adam begged, John smiled he grabbed some lube from Adam's side table and slicked himself up. He moved to Adam's entrance and he slowly and easily slid himself into Adam's waiting and willing body. Adam groaned loudly at the feeling of being filled by someone he had a connection with. He reached up and wrapped his limbs around John.

Together they rocked together in a slow and sensual way. They both looked into one another's eyes as they made love. This wasn't fucking, or sex. This was making love in its purest form. Right now in that moment, they were the only two people in the world. The rest of the world was drowned out. all they could see was each other.

All they could hear were the moans, groans and curses the other was making. They felt connected in more ways than one. "Johnny" Adam breathed out, John smiled and picked up his pace, it wasn't a hard love making it was soft and loving.

It was something Adam had never felt before in his whole life but he loved it. He felt like he belonged to John, from that moment on John was his everything and more. They continued moving together it was like synergy in motion. Everything and everyone was drowned out.

"I'm gonna cum Adam" John warned Adam groaned loudly "cum please Johnny" Adam moaned in response as soon as Adam felt John cumming he too came coating them both in his essence. They both laid there looking into one another's eyes. "Love you baby" John said Adam smiled, "I love you too Johnny." He said John leaned in and kissed Adam softly. They broke apart smiling at one another.

"I'm hungry" Adam said John chuckled. "OK, let me go make us some lunch" John said Adam smiled and kissed his husband he was so lucky to have him.

John got up and went downstairs and made something for lunch for himself and for Adam. "Johnny I have something to tell you" Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"OK" John said. "We're having a puppy" Adam said John frowned. "Is Missy or Shine pregnant?" John asked looking over at the dogs. Adam laughed. "No silly, I'm the bitch this time." Adam said John looked at him confused. "Johnny, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." Adam said.

John was so shocked, but he got up and hugged his husband. "This is amazing." John said, Adam smiled and kissed him he was so glad that John was happy that they were having a family. That was all he wanted, he just wanted them to be happy.

After lunch John went into the lounge and sat down with Tanner and Missy and he just stared into space, his mind was totally focussed on the baby.

He was worried about being a dad, he just wanted to BE there for his child, his dad loved him, but he wasn't around much...John didn't want that for his kids. He wanted them to know that they were always loved, John was just in shock over the whole thing and he wanted everything to be perfect, but he didn't know If he was the right guy for the job, he was nervous about being a parent.

It was a big commitment, John just didn't want to fail. He got up and went into the kitchen and made himself a nice cup of tea, it always seemed to relax him and he needed that right now.

Out of the corner of his eye that Adam was carrying a plate into the kitchen. John went over to him and took it out of his hand. Adam frowned at his husband wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing you shouldn't be carrying that." John said Adam rolled his eyes, John was being way too overprotective. Adam sighed and just walked away he walked into the lounge and grabbed his favorite book, it was The Lord Of The Rings.

He grabbed it and went to sit outside in the sunshine, John rushed over to him.

"This book is too heavy for you to carry!" John exclaimed, Adam looked at John and sighed, he took John's hand and made him sit down. "What's wrong Johnny?" he asked John sighed. "I'm just scared and worried" John said.

"About?" Adam asked. "I want to be the best dad in the world to this baby Adam I do, but I am worried that I will let you and the baby down and I don't want to do that, I love you so much and I want you to be OK and the baby. You're my life and I want nothing to hurt you ever and I am scared that I will hurt you." John said Adam sighed and took John's hands in his own.

"That will never happen, we know you love us. There's nothing to be worried about. I love you so much, I really do and no matter what we will be OK. I promise" Adam said John smiled and leaned in and hugged his husband.

"Thank-you." John said Adam smiled and kissed him he was glad that he and John had this chance to talk things out. "Thank-you baby," John said. "What about work? Are you taking time off?" John asked.

"No baby, I've seen the doctor, everything is OK I promise you, if something was wrong I wouldn't hide it from you, I wouldn't." Adam said John smiled.

"OK, as long as you're honest with me, that's all that matters baby." John said Adam smiled and hugged John and just held him, he was glad everything was out in the open now, it was such a good thing.

The next few months were going to be hard but as long as he had John then nothing would be too hard, nothing at all.

**MONTHS LATER**

Chris was nearly about to have the baby. He was going to be going in for his caesarean that night. He was currently in the baby's nursery just packing the hospital bag and sorting out some last minute things. It was about three in the morning and he just couldn't sleep he had been having pains since he went to bed the night before.

He just didn't want to wake Randy up. He had been busy lately and wanted him to sleep. He sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery. He knew he needed to go to the hospital he just didn't want to. He just sat there rubbing his stomach hoping the pain would go away.

"Chrissy" Randy said from the door way. Chris looked at him. "Yeah Ran?" Chris asked. "Why are you up?" Randy asked. "I couldn't sleep" Chris told him.

"Why?" Randy asked. "Don't know" Chris hissed through his pain he was having contractions, bad contractions.

Randy looked at him and walked closer. "What is it?" Randy asked Chris groaned. "It's nothing I'm just having contractions" Chris said. Randy shook his head. "Baby we need to get you to the hospital" Randy said Chris sighed.

"I know" he said. "why the fuck didn't you wake me?" Randy asked. Grabbing things they needed. "You have been tired lately and I didn't want to wake you" Chris said. He grabbed his own phone to call Adam and John.

**"Hello?"** Adam answered tiredly. **"Addy the baby is coming"** Chris cried.

Adam sat up right **"Now?"** he asked. **"Soon I am at home but Randy is gonna take me to the hospital soon"** Chris said. **"OK we will meet you there"** Adam said hanging up. "I called Adam and John he is meeting us there" Chris said walking into the bedroom. "You ready for this?" Randy asked him. "No but you'll be with me" Chris said.

Randy took Chris by the hand and left he couldn't believe Chris hadn't told him about the pains. They got to the hospital and into his room. Randy was by his side the whole way holding his hand.

"ready Chris?" Sydney asked Chris nodded. "yeah" he whispered Randy knew he was scared he just held his hand tighter and kissed him softly.

"you can do this" Chris nodded and smiled softly at Randy he was ready for the new addition to their family. They wheeled Chris into the OR and got him prepped and ready to go.

"ok Chris we are just going to give you some general anaesthesia you will feel some tugging and pulling but not a lot of pain ok?" Chris nodded. He was really scared he had never had surgery before and it was worrying him.

He felt the needle giving him the medicine and he was relaxed a little bit it was still nerve racking but he knew he had to do this he just had to.

"OK we are just going to wash your abdomen with the antibacterial solution and then we can get under way" Sydney said Randy took Chris' hand he knew Chris was nervous he knew it. He stroked Chris' forehead.

"You're doing great baby" Chris nodded. "Yeah?" Chris asked Randy smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah" Chris smiled at Randy. With Randy with him he knew he could get through anything.

"OK ready?" Sydney asked Chris nodded. "OK then" she said and started the first incision was vertically from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. She cut open the amniotic sack and pulled the baby out. She clamped the umbilical cord and looked at Randy. "would you like to cut the cord?" Randy smiled and nodded.

He went back to Chris while the doctors and nurses checked her out. "she is beautiful" Chris smiled. "ok Chris we just have to stitch you up and you can head back to your room. Randy if you want you can go with the baby" Randy looked at him and kissed him.

"see you soon baby" Chris nodded. The surgical team stepped in and removed the placenta and stitched up Chris the procedure took about forty minutes. They stitched him up and wheeled him into his room. Randy, Adam and John were there with the baby.

"he should be awake soon" Sydney said Randy nodded. He moved closer to the bed and waited for Chris to wake up so he could meet his daughter for the first time.

About ten minutes later Chris opened his eyes. "hey baby" Randy cooed Chris smiled. "where's the baby?" John asked. "here" Randy said he helped Chris to sit up in the bed and he took the baby into his arms and handed her to Chris. "wow she looks so much like you Ran" John said smiling down at their daughter.

"yea she does" Chris smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. Randy joined him on the bed. "welcome to the world Mia Elizabeth Jericho-Orton" John spoke softly Randy smiled it was still surreal to see Chris with a child. Sydney walked back in. "how are you feeling Chris?" she asked him. "sore and tired" Chris said she nodded. "ok I will give you some pain meds to take home with you, you can leave tomorrow" Chris smiled glad he could go home.

"ok there is some things you should know ok?" Chris nodded and listened closely. "ok you should get out of bed today it stops blood clots from forming, also I want you to avoid climbing stairs to once a day and I want you to not lift anything heavier than the baby. Also no driving for two weeks" Chris nodded and smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I really wanna go home to my own bed" Chris said. Randy smiled. "I know but tomorrow you can." Chris nodded. "will you stay the night Ran?" Chris asked. Randy grinned. "of course" Chris smiled. Randy took Mia and placed her in her crib. He got on the bed and let Chris rest his head on his shoulder falling asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was downstairs with the dogs outside, just relaxing in the fresh air, he was so happy for his friends and Mia was an amazing child. She was stunning. It made him think about his and Adam's child. They had found out they were having a girl as well and they were excited for it. They couldn't wait.

"Johnny?" he heard he turned around and smiled seeing Adam standing behind him looking tired, he walked over to him and kissed him. "Want something to eat?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Sure, but why are you up so early?" Adam asked, John smiled, "I just couldn't sleep, I had things on my mind." John said. Adam nodded.

"What things?" Adam asked. John sighed. "Just seeing Mia last night hits home that in four months we will have our own baby girl and it is exciting but at the same time it's nerve-wracking." John said, Adam nodded. "I understand baby I feel the same but I am more excited, but when the time comes I think I will be really nervous." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, I am really happy right now Adam. I want you to know that I wouldn't want anything else in my life right now. I want this with you, the family and everything." Adam smiled. he walked over to John and he kissed him deeply.

John smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "Let's eat" John said when they broke apart Adam smiled and sat down at the counter and watched as John moved around the kitchen cooking breakfast.

Once the food was done they sat down together and ate, they loved eating their meals together every day, it was something they always did, no matter how busy things got in their lives, they would always find the time to be with one another.

They knew that once the baby came things would be harder to find the time to be with one another alone so they wanted to make the most of the time they had now but they still wanted to try and make time for one another, they just wanted to stay as close as they could, they loved one another and they didn't want that to die.

**Please Review…..**


	19. The End

**ANIMAL LOVE**

**MONTHS LATER**

"You're at 7 cm. You will be giving birth shortly, it's too late for pain killers or anything so you'll have to go about this naturally" Steph said Adam groaned as another contraction ripped through him.

The nurse came back in with the cloths, towels and the ice and water. "Thanks." Steph said, the nurse smiled and nodded. "Anything else I should do?" she asked, Steph looked at her. "Just get some blankets, everything should be OK," she said, he went over to the bench with John. "You can do this right?" John asked he was so scared for his husband, they were at home and there was no time to make it to the hospital so this was how he was going to give birth. "I can do this John I promise you, you just need to help me keep Adam calm." She said John nodded. "OK." He said.

John went back over to Adam and took his hand, Adam held on for dear life and breathed heavily. "How far apart are the contractions?" Steph asked. "About three minutes" the nurse said Steph nodded. "Nearly there, Adam you're doing great. You're doing perfectly." Adam nodded.

"Is the baby OK though?" Adam asked, John smiled. "How about we have a look" Steph said. She grabbed the ultrasound machine he gelled up Adam's stomach and had a look at the baby. John smiled. "Looks perfect Adam, she's making her way down the birth canal. Everything is perfect you have nothing to worry about" Steph said Adam smiled. "Thank-you." he said Steph nodded and smiled. She went over to the supplies, she knew the baby would be making an entrance any moment now and she was both nervous and excited.

"You're doing great." John smiled at Adam. Steph walked over to Adam and sat on the stood in front of him. "You ready Adam….It's time to push." Steph said Adam nodded. "Yeah I wanna meet our baby girl" Adam said looking up at John, John smiled and held onto Adam's hand while stroking the sweat off of his brow.

"OK, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Steph said. Adam took the breath and pushed. "Hold it for ten seconds." Steph said. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8..8…10" "And breathe you're doing really good Adam that was great." Steph said. "It hurts Johnny, so badly." Adam cried to his husband. John nodded. "I know baby but you can do this Adam. I know you can don't you wanna meet our beautiful baby girl?" John asked.

"Yes" John smiled. "OK Adam, take another deep breath." Steph said, Adam nodded and took in a deep breath. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…8…10" John said, Adam fell back against the bed, he was so tired, he wanted the baby out of him. "I can see the head Adam, you're nearly there….You'll meet your baby any minute now." Steph said Adam nodded. "OK are you ready to push again?" Steph asked. Adam sighed and nodded. Steph smiled. "OK, push Adam push as hard as you can." Steph said. Adam pushed as hard as he could. "AAAHHH!" he screamed out as he pushed down and pushed as hard as he could, he wanted this to be the last one. "Fuuck!" Adam shouted as he pushed.

Steph smiled as he saw the baby slide out, Steph smiled and cradled the baby in his arms. He stood up and smiled at John and Adam. "One beautiful baby girl" Steph said laying the baby down on Adam's chest. Adam and John smiled as they saw their beautiful daughter. "John? You wanna cut the cord?" Steph asked, John smiled and cut the cord where Steph told him too. He cut it and smiled. Steph took the baby from them and cleaned her up and made sure she was OK.

He looked at the nurse. "Call an ambulance, he needs to go to the hospital just to make sure everything is OK." Steph said, the nurse nodded and made the call. Steph gave the baby back to her parents. "What's her name?" Steph asked. "Angel, Angel Marie Cena" Adam said John smiled. "Perfect name for the perfect baby." Steph said John and Adam smiled at them. "Thank-you so much Steph, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened, thank-you for doing this….You're the best" Adam said Steph smiled. John looked at his husband and daughter, he never thought he would be where he was right now, but he wouldn't change anything for the way things were right now, he had an amazing husband and an amazing daughter. It was just perfect.

It was the perfect, Animal Love.

**THE END**

Thank-you all for your reviews and support it means a lot to me

**Please Review…..**


End file.
